Wishing for Oblivion
by lover.of.forever.xx
Summary: Evelyn Stark is unique 20 year old and wishes she could forget that. But she can't. In fact, she can't forget anything... How does she handle life on Earth with a bunch of rowdy teenagers and a guy named Bellamy Blake?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

_**This is the first time I'm ever posting on Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! It's still pretty new so if you have any questions and comments please review so I can add to it! **_

_**Also, I hate it when sometimes OC fics follow too closely with the show because then it's just kinda redundant. So I'm going to be assuming that you guys have watched the show and can connect things together.**_

_**Additionally, I own nothing the 100 related except for my character Evelyn Stark! The rest is all CW and Kass Morgan!**_

_**Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

I heard the hiss of my cell door open and smiled.

"Hey Mark! What've you got for me today? I hope it's not another cookbook..."

My voice trailed off as I took in the look on his face. My usually lighthearted friend looked grim. My gaze flickered to the empty hallway behind him.

"What's-what's going on?"

"I need you to put these on and get ready." his voice was serious as he handed me some clothes, so I did as he told me.

I had just finished pulling a sweatshirt over my head when he spoke again,

"They're sending the prisoners to the ground."

My heart seemed to stop beating. Theoretically the ground could be livable but no one had been down to test that theory. Basically, we were potentially being sent to our deaths. I guess this was the better alternative to being floated as I was suppose to have been 2 years ago. But since my... condition made me valuable. The Chancellor had me translate texts with languages that no one else knew because of the fire that had wiped out almost half our library.

"We have to hurry. Everyone will be busy with the preparations, it's the only time I can sneak you on board the dropship."

I hesitated, "Sneak me?"

"They were going to float you. You finished translating through all the lost texts a while ago. I just kept bringing you some old books so that you wouldn't notice while they made the decision."

"Mike-"

"Eve you don't deserve this. You didn't deserve any of this. I can't let you get hurt. At least on the ship there is a chance that you will survive. I can't-"

I cut him off by flinging myself in his arms. He wrapped his around me as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "Thank you, Mike."

"You're welcome kiddo. Now come on!"

He grabbed my hand and I took one last look around my cell that had been home for the past 5 years. All the books I'd memorized and the drawings... Though I was sad to leave it, it was time to leave these memories behind. I almost scoffed at myself for thinking that. Before, I turned and followed Mark out.

* * *

Earth was surreal. The crisp clean air was overwhelming. My eyes were still adjusting to the brightness and the intense color of green. The jounrney in the dropship had been... tumultuous. We had lost two kids who had tried to spacewalk like the kid Finn had. On the other hand, a brother and sister had been reunited. Apparently the girl, Octavia, was hidden under the floor for most of her life before being thrown in a cell. The Arc... looking up at the bright blue sky I marvelled at how far we had really travelled. It was, again, surreal being on the planet we had spent most of our lives just looking at.

Looking around I saw Clarke and Wells huddled over a large piece of paper. Clarke was glaring at Wells. Walking over to them I asked, "You guys need any help?"

Clarke responded first.

"Who are you?"

I didn't take offense to her question. "My name is Evelyn Stark. I used to work alongside your mother in medical."

She still looked skeptical, "I don't remember ever seeing you around..."

I grimaced, "You were too young. I was put in the sky box when I was 15. You were probably still 12 or 13 right?"

It was a decree in the Arc that kids began working at the age of 14. After they finished the mandatory years of schooling.

"Yes... but then that would mean that you're..."

"Over 18. Yea."

Both her and Wells looked confused, "I have a condition called hyperthymesia. I can remember stuff really well. So they found me more useful alive than dead and had me translate books that were in different language since I've been reading since before I could walk."

They looked impressed but Clarke still had another question, "Where's your bracelet?"

Before I could answer, a greasy haired kid walked over to us with what looked like a crew behind him.

"Whatcha guys doing over here?"

"Relax Murphy, we're just trying to figure out where we are." Wells tried to diffuse the situation that was clearly rising.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" This came from the brother. I didn't catch his name but he looked to be about my age, maybe older. If he was, I was curious to know how he got onto the dropship, like me. Suddenly, I noticed a crowd of kids around us. Wells noticed this too and spoke up.

"We need to get to Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father." The sister from the dropshit, Octavia, spat out, "What? You think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?"

Clarke stepped up, I could tell she was annoyed at the nickname.

"You think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20 mile trek. Okay? So if we wanna get there before dark, we need to leave. Now."

I internally rolled my eyes. Of course the Arc has dropped us on the wrong goddamn mountain. Octavia's brother spoke up again.

"I've got a better idea. You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the work for a change!"

He received a resounding cheer from the crowd. And while I understood where he was coming from, I didn't agree with him.

"You're not listening," Wells pressed, "We all need to go."

Suddenly, Murphy pushed himself to the front of the crowd and kicked Wells in the ankle.

"Show us what you got Chancellor of the Earth."

Wells attempted to fight back but I could tell his ankle was causing him a lot of pain. Everyone stood around waiting for the fight to start as Murphy was prompting Wells to hit him. Before he could, Murphy landed a punch to his jaw. Clark rushed forward to help him but one of Murphy's crew pulled her back. I stepped forward, but before I could say anything someone jumped down from the dropship. It was Finn. Murphy looked shocked at how he landed so close to him while the crowd hushed.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Murphy looked at him in anger.

Then he moved forward but before he could say anything Octavia strolled up to Finn, "Hey Spacewalker! Rescue me next." Finn sent her a cheeky grin before the crowd began to dissipate.

Clarke and I hurried towards Wells side. I held his foot firmly in my hand and tried rotating it.

"Ow!"

I grimaced, "Yep it's definitely sprained. Maybe even fractured. I can't tell without an x ray but you're going to have to stay off it for a while."

Before either Clarke or Wells could say anything, Finn came up to us.

"So. Mount Weather. When do we leave?"

He had recruited two additional kids to help him. Clarke promised that she'd be back tomorrow with food. I smiled, and offered to stay back to help Wells and others on any possible injuries people had gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**I made this chapter a little longer as I'm still trying to figure out the right lengths for these things! Anyway I hope you guys like it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the 100 related except for my character Evelyn Stark! The rest is all the CW and Kass Morgan! xx**

* * *

After seeing Finn, Jasper, Monty, Clarke and Octavia (who joined them last minute) leave, I turned back to Wells.

"Let's get you into the dropship." I helped him up and over to the dropship where he sat down. I propped up his ankle with some debris to stimulate the blood flow to his ankle.

"I'm going to go find some sticks to make a splint. You'll be okay for a little bit right?"

He waved me off, "Yea. I'll be fine."

I smiled and went to go find the splint materials. A little ways away from camp there was a small meadow just beyond an embankment. It was secluded from the main site but also could make for a nice little camp. I began looking for fallen branches, preferable two that were the same size and very straight. Right when I had found what I was looking for I heard a noise behind me.

"Well look what we have here."

I stiffened at the smarmy voice. Spinning around, I recognized the boy's face. It was Murphy.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea..." He took a few steps closer to me but I held my ground, "How did you get your bracelet off?"

I just looked at him and laughed.

"Really? That's why you cornered me to ask-"

I felt a stinging sensation on my lip and cheek. He had hit me.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

"Oh really?"

I saw his eyes narrow and anticipated his lunge for my wrist. Thankfully Mark had taught me self defense after I had told him the reason why I was in the Sky Box. Using his momentum, I spun around and pinned Murphy's hands to his back, pushing him face first into the ground. My fingers brushed against a sharp object on his belt and I pulled it out. Distracted by the makeshift knife in my hand, he pushed me back and kicked my legs so that I fell down.

My back hit the hard ground but didn't stay there for long. I jumped up and gripped the knife tightly behind my back when I heard another voice through our panting.

"What's going on here?"

Instantly, my fingers unclenched the knife I had stolen from Murphy's belt and dropped it. I look up to see a tall figure standing on top of the embankment that shielded me and Murphy from the rest of the camp. My lip throbbed as the figure made its way down to us and I quickly reached up to wipe the blood off. When I went to put my hand back to its place at my side, I notice how badly it was shaking. _Calm down Eve..._

"I asked a question."

I had almost forgotten that there was someone else here. Looking in the direction of the voice I noticed it was Octavia's brother.

"Nothing Bellamy. We were just..."

So his name was Bellamy.

"I wasn't talking to you." His stern voice made Murphy shut up immediately.

It was then that I noticed that he had been looking at me the entire time. I lifted my chin and shrugged indifferently.

"Nothing. We were just having a conversation."

"A conversation..." He repeated.

I nodded as I watched his eyes flicker from my probably bruised lip, to the knife on the ground next to me and back.

"Go back to camp." He pointedly told Murphy who resembled a dog obeying it's master's command.

Once Murphy had left I wearily watched for Bellamy to make a move. _Was he going to finish the job..._

"What's your name?"

His question took me aback. It wasn't what I had expected but I was relieved.

"Evelyn. But I prefer Eve."

We stood there, staring at one another. When I remembered the sticks in my boot for Wells.

"Well then... if we're done with introductions I have somewhere to be..."

I moved to walk past him when I felt his fingers enclose over my wrist, and pulled me back. It sent a flashback of that night racing through my mind and before I knew what I was doing I was sending a blow to his jaw. His reflexes were faster and he caught my hand with his other hand. His eyes reflected shock as he pulled my crossed arms towards his chest.

My breath left me and I found myself studying his face which was only a few inches away from my own. His hair was curly and rested carelessly on his forehead. His eyes were a deep brown that were ablaze and his nose looked crooked, he'd probably broken it when he was younger. There were a few freckles that dusted his upper cheeks and nose. My eyes dipped lower to where his mouth was. His lips were parted and looked chapped but I still found myself wonder what they would feel like if... _wait what? Eve what are you doing?_ My eyes flitted up to his and I noticed that his eyes had been surveying my face as well. I knew how to get out of this hold, Mark had taught me, but for some reason something was stopping me from using force.

"I would appreciate if you'd let go." My voice was firm.

"And I would appreciate it if you told me how you got that bracelet off?" His baritone voice was husky and made my stomach flip.

Nevertheless I sent him a piercing glare.

"I should ask you the same question but I think we both know the answer."

He looked confused for a few moments until my words registered. Abruptly he let go of my hands and I pulled away from him quickly heading for the dropship without turning around. My heart pounding.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?"

"If you're not careful, that almost sounded ungrateful..."

I laughed before teasing Wells. Looking at him he was staring at me curiously.

"What happened to your lip?"

I felt it to find that it was probably red, inflamed and covered in dried blood. Great.

"I fell."

I knew Wells wouldn't believe me but thankfully he let it go.

"So on a scale of 1-10, how bad is the pain?"

"Um... a 3? OW! Okay it's an 8."

I smiled at him, "Clarke's not here Wells. You don't have to act all tough now."

He raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

I spoke softly, just trying to get him to keep his mind off the pain while I attempted to get his boot off his foot.

"We- ah! We were best friends. Until... um, her dad was floated."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yea-OW! Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I laughed at his remark but nodded.

"What happened with her dad?"

I lined up the sticks next to both sides of his ankle and began wrapping a piece of fabric around it to hold them in place.

"He was going to leak some sensitive information, so I told my Dad. And he was floated."

I hesitated, before checking the wrapping to make sure it was tight.

"No you didn't."

"Excuse me?"

Wells looked shocked at my statement. I just shook my head.

"You weren't the one who ratted Clarke's dad out."

He frowned at me.

"Why do you think that?"

I smiled, "Wells, I see the way you look at her. You obviously love her. And you seem like a decent guy. I mean I may be wrong but I don't think you did it."

He just looked shocked at my reasoning which told me everything I needed to know; I was right.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. "

* * *

A few hours after Wells left to bury the two kids who had died on the dropship. I had also told him to spread a message for me: anyone who felt sick or injured should come to the dropship to get checked out. Soon enough, I had a steady trickle of kids coming in to be looked at.

"So how long have you been feeling skittish?"

The kid, Bryan, shrugged as I inspected his eyes.

"A few hours after we landed I guess."

I nodded and made a few notes in the notebook that I had found shoved in a seat cushion. I was trying to keep track of all these kids and any conditions that required supervision. Bryan looked worriedly at me writing in the book.

"What are you writing? Am I going to die?!"

I shook my head and spoke softly.

"You are not going to die Bryan. You probably weren't aware of this but you have a mild form of diabetes. This means that your body can't process sugars as well as other people's bodies can."

Suddenly the tent flap was pulled back and in walked a Bellamy making out with some girl. Quickly they realized that they were not alone, and broke apart. Bellamy looked a mix between angry and shocked at the site of me sitting with young Bryan. Ignoring the two intruders for now, I turned and gathered some nuts and berries that Wells had found for me, giving them to Bryan.

"Here. Make sure you always have some type of food on you. Try to limit the amount of sugar you consume and exercise. And just try and check in with me every week. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Eve!"

I smiled at his gratefulness and watched as he sheepishly edged past Bellamy and the girl next to him. Turning toward the couple, I forced a smile.

"Can I help you?"

Bellamy nudged the girl and motioned for her to leave. She sent me a nasty glare to which I just lifted an eyebrow. _Very mature._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously not having as much fun as you are."

He frowned at my sarcasm.

"What gave you the right to take over the dropship?"

"No one. But no one's complaining either because I'm not using this for personal gain. What did you want to use it for, Bellamy?"

His eyes flicked to outside where I bet the girl he had sent was standing, waiting for him. I raised both my eyebrows at that notion.

"You're not using this as your bachelor pad where you can bang random chicks."

He stepped closer to me, invading my personal space.

"You think you're going to stop me?"

I stepped closer so that our noses were almost touching and looked between his eyes, fiercely.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He waited a few minuted before smirking and stepping to the entrance of the dropship. Lifting the curtain he looked back at me with an unreadable expression.

"You should be."

* * *

I was making a makeshift bed when Wells came stomping in.

"What made you wake up on the wrong side of the ground today?"

He handed me the stuff that he'd gathered. Strips of cloth, a few pens and some sharp pieces of debris I could use as medical supplies.

"You didn't see Bellamy last night?"

"Ah..."

I understood Wells' frustration now. Last night, Bellamy had rallied the troops. And gave an impressive speech on how we were free to do whatever we wanted. That followed with a number of kids choosing to take their bracelets off. I also noticed that Wells didn't have his wristband on anymore.

"I'm sorry Wells-"

Suddenly, the tent flap was ripped back and Bellamy and his crew stepped inside. Wells immediately stood in front of me as I noticed Murphy flanking Bellamy on his left.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Wells, don't..."

I may not be scared of Bellamy but I wasn't stupid either. Eight guys against just me and Wells was not going to end well.

"You know what we want."

Suddenly the tension in the room arupted as Murphy punched Wells and latched onto him, causing them to stumble out of the dropship. Immediately, the rest of us followed to see them wrestling each other on the ground.

"Wells!"

I was held back by one of the guys and forced to watch as Murphy hit Wells repeatedly. They swtched between having the upperhand when suddenly Murphy pinned Wells to the ground and began raining punches down on him. I struggled against the arms holding me back and looked at Bellamy who was smirking.

"Bellamy stop this!"

He ignored me so I broke free and ran towards the boys punching each other. Wrenching Murphy off of Wells I stood between them. Murphy had an angry glare set on his face but underneath it was apprehensiveness.

"What're you gonna do. Are you gonna hit me again?"

I challenged him as I noticed the surprised look on Bellamy's face. _Did he really think that all Murphy and I did was have a conversation the last time we were in this situation. Please._ Suddenly Murphy slipped out a knife and lunged for Wells who was still behind me.

"Murphy!"

"Eve!"

Bellamy shouted Murphy's name to stop him while Wells shouted mine to warn me to get out of the way of the knife. At the same time, strong hands pushed me out of the way and I landed hard on top of a rock. The pain erupted intensely and my vision blurred for a few minutes before I focused on the site in front of me. Wells had Murphy in a headlock with the knife in his hand, pressed against Murphy's throat.

"Wells!"

This time, it wasn't just me that yelled his name. Clark climbed down from the forest with the rest of the gang behind her.

"Let him go! What the hell are you doing?"

Wells threw him to the ground at the same time I picked myself up, my attention focused on the latter part of the group. Specifically Octavia who had a bandage around her leg.

"Octavia!"

I heard Bellamy call his sister's name but I got to her first.

"Hey, you alright?"

She nodded to me, but I saw the wince she made when I moved to check her bandage.

Meanwhile Finn and Clark were explaining how they never reached Mount Weather. How they were attacked by survivors of the nuclear war and how everything we knew about the ground was wrong. When Clarke noticed Wells' wristband was gone, and he pointed to Bellamy, she looked furious.

"How many?"

"24 and counting." Came Murphy's slick response.

"You idiots. Life support on the Arc is failing. That's why they sent us down here. And now you're giving them the message that it's not safe to come down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there! If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

I saw a flash of panic on Bellamy's face before he addressed the crowd.

"Don't listen to her! She's a part of the privileged. That wristband on your arm makes you a prisoner. And we are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say we are NOT criminals! We are survivors! The grounders should worry about us!"

The crowd cheered as Clark and Wells shook their heads. At her moan of pain, I focused my attention on Octavia who slumped against Monty.

"Finn! Come here, I need you to carry Octavia into the dropship."

I looked over at Bellamy, daring him to stop me. My gaze heated, ready to fight with him if he persisted the argument that had started this whole show. But instead he just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter guys! MY power went out so I couldn't watch any of the FIFA World Cup matches so instead I just typed hehe (:**

**Again I hope you enjoy and please try to take the time to give me reviews! It'll really help improve the story not only for me but for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the 100 related except for my character Evelyn Stark. The rest is all the CW and Kass Morgan.**

* * *

I don't know how Clarke had done it but she somehow persuaded Bellamy to join the rescue squad to save Jasper. Now with Bellamy and the others gone, the campsite was pretty quiet. I finished patching up Octavia's wound the best I could.

"Am I all set?"

I nodded.

"You're lucky it was a clean scratch. There are no signs of infection."

She sighed with relief and got up when I spoke again.

"Just try not to do anything too crazy for a while. It needs time to heal."

"Thanks Doc."

I smiled at her and hesitated before speaking.

"Hey Octavia... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way you were treated. On the Arc." She stiffened, but I continued, "No one deserves to be locked up forever."

"How long were you in the Sky Box for?" She asked curiously.

"Five years of solitary confinement."

I got up to wash my hands before dumping the messy rags into the basin to clean them later. Octavia let out a low whistle at my response, to which I laughed.

"Yup. Five years of my own personal heaven."

Suddenly the tent flapped was pushed back and Atom checked in to make sure Octavia was still there. She let out an aggrivated sigh.

"There's my own person heaven."

"It could be worse... You could have Murphy guarding you..."

We both laughed and I pointed to the hatch the led to the second floor.

"If you want some alone time you can go up there. Monty's up there fiddling with the communications stuff but he's a pretty good companion.

"Thanks Eve. For everything."

I smiled at the sincerity behind her words and nodded.

"No problem."

* * *

A few hours later, it was nighttime. I was getting nervous because Clarke and the others hadn't gotten back yet. Looking over at Octavia at the campfire, she was sitting next to Atom. I guess after Bellamy proclaiming him her bodyguard, they had become friends. Looking slosely, I noticed their hands overlapping. Oh. I guess they were more than just friends now.

Suddenly there was shouting from the entrance of the camp. I looked up to see the gang returning, with an additional member.

"Jasper! He's alive!"

I rushed forward, my eyes on his chest that was, thankfully, moving.

"Take him into the dropship. I need hot water and more cloth to use as bandages. Hurry!" I yelled at no one in particular. Not bothering to spare another glance to anyone, especially not Bellamy, I followed Finn and Wells who were carrying Jasper onto the dropship.

Ignoring the commotion outside, I went straight to the water tent to clean out the rags Jasper had dirtied. Walking back to the dropship, I glanced over at the area surrounding the campsite where it looked as if Bellamy was holding some type of tribunal. The more I surveyed the scene, I realized what he was doing. He was giving out food in exchange for the bracelets. Suddenly, I looked up to see him staring at me. We held each other's gazes but I couldn't recognize the look in his eyes. Eventually I broke the trance, and ducked under the curtain, heading upstairs to check on Jasper.

"Hey Jasper..."

He let out a painful moan and shifted. I tried to talk to him to keep him relaxed as I changed his bandage and replaced the wet rag on his forehead. "You're going to be fine. I promise." It was a miracle that he wasn't dead already. The spear had landed mere centimeters away from his heart but had fortunately missed major arteries. Was it fortune? Or was it on purpose. The hit was too perfect, too professional. I pushed the thought out of my head and finished cleaning him up before checking his pulse and gathered up the dirty rags.

Climbing down the stairs, my side twinged. I sighed to myself and decided I needed to stop ignoring the pain. They do say doctors make the worst patients. I scoffed at the thought before setting the dirty rags on the floor. Turning towards the jagged piece of paneling Wells had fixed on the wall as a mirror, I took a hard look at myself. Granted it had been a long time since I had used a mirror, I felt that I looked different. My usually light brown hair had grown darker (was that dirt or just my hair color?) and hung in natural waves. My hazel eyes were more intense, framed by long lashes, but dimmed by the bags under my eyes. It was safe to say that I wasn't exactly getting the luxurious 8-hour sleep cycle that was recommended. Additionally, my lips were beginning to get chapped. The cut made by Murphy had healed and now it was just a faded pink line.

Shaking my head, I grabbed a hold of my tank and pulled it off. Looking at my bruise, I grimaced. The bruise began just where my bra ended and spread almost the size of a grapefruit. It was a nasty mix of purple, green and yellow. Tentatively running my hands over it, I pressed down, inhaling sharpely at the pain it caused. When I was satisfied that there was no signs of a broken or cracked rib, I pulled my hand away. Picking up my tank, I had just started to pull it on when the tent flap slapped against the wall.

I was immediately aware of another person in the room. And when I turned around I found Bellamy staring at me where the tank was covering my bruise. After a few seconds, he seemed to find his voice.

"So Jasper's...?"

"He's alive..." I picked up the dirty rags from the floor and dumped them in the makeshift bucket, making a mental reminder to clean them before morning, "For now. I thought it best to put him upstairs so he didn't disturb anyone."

"Right."

I turned around and properly looked at him. He looked the same as always, except for the homemade kabob in his hand. Noticing my raised eyebrow, he took a step forward holding it out to me. I put my hand up.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

I sensed Bellamy's anger before I heard it.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Octavia. But if you're going to lecture me like the Princess on creating chaos, anarchy and blah blah blah, save it. Because that is not why I came here."

Despite his anger, I stayed calm and walked over to the unwanted sleeves and shirts I had collected, ripping them for new bandages.

"I really am just not hungry. I ate some berries I found before."

He had the decency to look sheepish, "Oh."

I looked up at him, not sure how I meant these next words, "So why did you come here?"

Before either of us could say anything else, the flap was pulled back and Clarke, Finn, Octavia and Wells walked in.

Clarke looked between me and Bellamy before asking, "How is he?"

I sighed and climbed up to close the hatch before answering her.

"He's in bad shape. The spear missed his heart by 3 inches and didn't puncture any major arteries. But after the shock wore off, his body began responding. Now if this was a normal puncture wound the blood flow would be consistant as the body tries to repair itself. But it isn't. There's something going on with this wound."

I picked up the leaf that had been on the wound when they brought Jasper in. I pointed to the side that was coated in Jasper's blood.

"Do you see the specks of blue and green on the blade? It's some type of poison."

"Poison?" Finn repeated after me.

I nodded, frowning, "His blood isn't septic yet but I can't stop the bleeding because the blood won't coagulate. It's like he has hemophilia."

Octavia stepped up, "How can we stop it?"

I put the sphere down and shook my head, "I need something that will clot his blood. There was some type of poultice around the wound when you brought him in, causing the platelets to localize to the extracellular matrix. There's some residue on this leaf, along with the poison. It looks like some type of red plant? It acts like the antibiotics we use on the Arc, a mixture of thromboplastin and calcium. Without it, Jasper would have bled out hours before you guys found him."

I looked up at everyone's shocked faces. Feeling uncomfotable I decided to just tell them about me. Clark and Wells aready knew, "I have hyperthymesia. It means I have superior autobiographical and general memory."

Clarke was the first one to speak after I confessed, "So what is this plant?"

I shook my head at her question, "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it. And I can't say botany was one of my favorite things to read about in the Sky Box."

"It's seaweed."

We all looked at Wells who had spoke. He looked at us and shrugged, "I like plants. I studied them on the Arc. That stuff has the same root structure as seaweed. It's probably the red seaweed that was in the river near where we found Jasper."

I was impressed.

"Can you get me some more?"

"How much do you need?"

I looked up at the hatch that was closed and listened to Jasper's moans of pain that still filtered through.

"As much as you can get me. And fast. He's losing a lot of blood. The Grounders may have kept him alive, but they didn't save his life."

He nodded and left the tent with Finn and Clarke. Octavia looked at her brother and made her way over to the ladder.

"I'm gonna go keep Jasper company."

Before Bellamy had a chance to speak I beat him to it.

"Try to get him to stay still. I'll come by later to take a look at your leg too."

She smiled before heading up and closing the hatch behind her. Leaving Bellamy and I alone. I guess after the usual silence between us, Bellamy got tired of it and spoke.

"So is that why they locked you up?"

"What?"

"They lock you up because you knew too much?"

I chuckled darkly before I responded, "Something like that..."

"Eve, go get some sleep. Take the night off. I'll take over now."

I took one look at the determined look on Clarke's face and relented.

"Okay. Just send someone to get me if anything happens."

Though I usually just slept in the dropship for conveniance, I decided to sleep under the stars tonight. Making my way over to the same meadow where I had the altercation with Murphy I laid down on my sweatshirt.

I had been asleep for only a few hours since it was still dark when I woke up rather abruptly. Jasper had started screaming, very loudly. Quickly I jumped up and ran over to the dropship.

"What happened?"

Clarke looked up, grateful I was there.

"Oh thank God you're here. I was just about to send Monty to go get you. Jasper's blood has turned septic and I need to cut away the infected part of the wound."

"Good thinking, go ahead. I'll work on getting his fever down."

Jasper screamed again as Clarke worked on removing the skin that was infected. I looked up to see Monty fixated on his friend in agony.

"Monty. Monty! Hey!" Once I had his attention I gave him a task, "I need you to build a small, contained fire in here, can you do that?"

He nodded but questioned why.

"Because when Clarke is finished cutting away the infection, she's going to have to cauterize the wound to make sure it doesn't get infected again."

He nodded and went to get to work. When I looked back, I noticed that Jasper had fainted. Checking his neck, I was relieved to find a pulse.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the ladder. Octavia and Bellamy joined me and Clarke. Octavia rushed over to Jasper's side.

"Stop! You're hurting him!"

I shook my head.

"She's trying to save him."

Bellamy finally spoke up.

"You can't save him. The kid's a goner. And if you can't see that you're deluded."

Looking up, I saw the glint of a knife in his hand. Rage clouded my vision quickly and I snapped. Forgetting about the giant bruise on my side, I pushed Bellamy against the wall farthest away from Jasper. Grabbing and twisting his wrist in a painful hold. He dropped the knife and I kicked it away towards Clarke.

Bellamy looked shocked that I had disarmed him so fast but voiced his opinion again.

"Just take a look at him. He's a lost cause. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. He's been like this for hours. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself."

I looked Bellamy dead in the eyes and whispered in a eerily, steady voice.

"Maybe you're right about me. But this isn't the Arc. Down here every life matters. So stay the hell away from my patient."

We looked at each other and while I knew Bellamy wasn't joking when he said he'd kill Jasper, I wasn't backing down either.

He gave us one last look before he left, climbing down the ladder without Octavia who chose to stay behind and help. Monty scoffed.

"Power hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

I glanced over to see Octavia's reaction to this, only to find her looking at me.

"Yea. But he's not always like that. He's still my brother."

I sighed.

"It doesn't matter who he is. What matters is that he's right. If Finn and Wells don't get back soon, Jasper is going to die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **

**Wow I can't believe so people actually favorited this story! Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! So here's another chapter!**

**Once again, you guys don't have to but it'd be great if you could review. So I can see what you like and what you don't like. Thank you! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the 100 related blah blah blah you know the rest by now!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

The next few days had been tense. Thankfully Wells and Finn had gotten back in time to save Jasper. I don't think Bellamy appreciated that blow to his ego, being wrong. In fact, these days we just seemed to stay out of each others way. Until today. People were getting ready to go out and hunt, gather more food and supplies and I was going too.

"I'm coming with you."

Bellamy turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No you're not. No offense Doc, but your expertise is needed here more."

I pulled him aside, away from his crew, so that they wouldn't overhear us. Bellamy looked at my hand on his arm and then back up at me, surprised.

"I know you're missing two kids. They went out on _your_ orders the other day and never came back. And before you argue with me, yes. They could have gotten lost. But if they didn't, they might need medical help."

He looked at my determined stance and relented.

"Fine. But at least take this. I don't wanna have to be responsible for you out there."

He tried to hand me a knife but I shook my head.

"No thanks. Knives aren't my thing. And don't worry, I can take care of myself just fine."

* * *

We were almost a mile away from camp when I sighed. There were absolutely no signs of the two missing kids. Maybe coming along hadn't been such a great idea. Suddenly there was a rustling noise behind us. Immediately Bellamy turned around, on edge. He raised his arm to throw his knife when I noticed a familiar looking jacket.

"Bellamy stop!"

I jumped forward and pulled on his arm to change his aim as the knife landed tip first into the bark of a tree. instead of the intended target He gave me a look of indignation but I ignored it. Walking up to the tree, I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw a little girl standing there unscathed.

"Hey... what's your name?"

I spoke softly so I didn't scare her.

"Charlotte."

"Hey why aren't you back at camp. The woods aren't safe for a little girl."

"I wanted to help. To learn how to hunt! And I'm not a little girl."

I looked at Bellamy and Atom who had spoke before. Bellamy looked at me, and then back at Charlotte.

"Okay then. But you can't hunt without a weapon."

I wanted to protest, him giving this young girl a knife. But then I remembered where we were. On the ground with people who wanted to kill us. This wasn't a place for kids and everyone was slowly starting to figure that out.

"Come on Charlotte, you can be my bodyguard."

I smiled at her as we turned to keep moving forward with the group.

Suddenly, there was the loud noise of squawking birds. We looked behind us to see hundreds of birds flying past with some type of yellow fog advancing towards us.

"What the hell-"

Looking up, I noticed what looked like lightening in the middle of the cloud. There was also a horn that sounded. _Maybe the grounders were sending a warning?_ Either way, that fog look ominous.

"Run!"

Bellamy led the group, with Charlotte and I right behind him. We could hear kids screaming behind us as the acid fog probably burned their skin.

"Quick there are caves over here!"

We ran where Bellamy directed us and split up. I ushered Charlotte to follow Bellamy into a cave while I turned around. I couldn't see anyone through the fog. I could only hear their cries of agony.

"Doc get in here!"

I felt a strong hand wrap arond my arm and pull me into the cave. Looking up, I saw Bellamy looking down at me with the same expression I had. Fear. What the hell did the Arc _not_ tell us about the Earth?

* * *

Only Bellamy, Charlotte and I had made it to this particular cave. But Bellamy assured me that there were more caves in the area that the others could have sought sheltor in. A few hours after Charlotte had gone to sleep, she woke up screaming from a nightmare. I moved to consol her, but Bellamy got to her first.

Gently shaking her, she woke up.

"I'm sorry."

She seemed genuinely distraught over her nightmare.

"Does it happen often?"

She nodded, to which Bellamy replied.

"What are you scared of?" He hesitated before shaking his head, "You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it."

"But I'm asleep..." She questioned.

"Demons are demons Charlotte. Slay them when you're awake then they won't be there to get you when you're asleep."

"But how?"

"You remember the knife I gave you? When you feel afraid, hold tight to that knife. And say, 'Screw you. I'm not afraid.'"

Charlotte took the knife out of her belt and gripped it tightly.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid." Then she repeated it with more conviction.

Bellamy rose from where he was kneeling next to her.

"Slay your demons kid. Then you'll be able to sleep."

I watched as Charlotte relaxed and laid back down to sleep. After a few minutes, her breathing became even but her grip on the knife never lessened. Bellamy walked over to where I stood, a good distance away from Charlotte so that we wouldn't disturb her by talking.

"Well who knew that Bellamy Blake was so good with the kids?"

He laughed and looked back at Charlotte with the same look I had seen him give Octavia many times.

"She reminds me of someone I know. And a little bit of myself too."

I didn't really know what to say so I just opted for the oh-so-familiar silence to surround us. A few minutes later he spoke up again, in a hushed voice to not disturb Charlotte.

"Remember the other day... when we were arguing about Jasper?"

"You mean when I kicked your ass?"

"You did not kick my ass," he scoffed.

I laughed, "Yea okay. Whatever you say..." It may have been a stretch to say I kicked his ass, but I had disarmed him pretty quickly.

He rolled his eyes at me and continued, "Anyway. You said that, every life matters here."

I hesitated. Trying to figure out why Bellamy would bring this up.

"I did."

"Did you mean it?"

There was absolutely no hesitation in my reply, "Of course."

The familiar silence masked us again, save for Charlotte's quiet breathing. I smiled before looking up at Bellamy, succumbing to the temptation to tease him again.

"And I totally kicked your ass."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Please. I let you-"

He was cut off by me pinning him against the wall again. My hands pushed his against the cold stone wall while my body was pressed up against his. It was like before, only this time, our attitudes were vastly different.

"I bet you let me do this too huh?"

His eyes glanced between my eyes and my lips before responding.

"Maybe."

Suddenly I was spun around and felt my back hit the cold cave wall as he switched our position. He was much closer than we had been before. Again he had my wrists in a vice grip but I couldn't find it in me to mind. I could feel the tension between us as I couldn't help but tease him again.

"Maybe, huh?"

"Definitely."

I saw his smirk before we both leaned in to make our lips meet. His were more rough and chapped against my somewhat smooth ones but they caressed mine with precision. When I felt his tongue touch my lip I didn't hesitate to open my own mouth, deepening the kiss which became hot and heavy. His hands slid down from my wrists, sliding along my arms and side gently, mindful of the bruise I knew he had seen there, before finally finding purchase on my hips. When he pulled me in, I let out a breathy moan as his lower half ground against my own causing me to arch my back. A burst of pleasure shot through my body which prompted me to slide my arms around his neck, weaving my fingers in his unruly hair, pulling slightly.

Bellamy made an appealing noise in the back of his throat at my action and then hitched my leg over his hip. I did the same with my other leg. With the cold wall behind me for support, Bellamy slid his hands away from my waist. One slipped under my tank, on my side without the bruise, and began lightly massaging the area right below my bra with his thumb. The other rested itself on my cheek, tilting my head to make the kiss impossibly deeper. I felt as if I was being devoured in the most delicious of ways. Our position now left absolutely no room between us. I could feel an indescribable amount of pleasure as his pelvis ground into my own. With no shame, I rocked myself onto him and was happy to hear him groan in pleasure. I wrenched my lips away for a few much needed gulps of oxygen while breathlessly moaning his name.

"Bellamy... oh God!"

He lips didn't stall. They just changed direction, attaching themselves to my neck and finding my pulse point. While his lips nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of my neck, my hands itched to feel his smooth, firm skin under the light t-shirt he was wearing. I slipped my hands under his shirt and was rewarded by the feeling of his abdominal muscles clenching under my light touch. His hot skin under my fingertips and his wet kisses to my neck made crave his lips again. My hand traveled to the back of his neck again before pulling on his hair aggressively. He groaned as he lifted his head to meet my stare.

"Fuck."

His eyes were dark, hooded and full of desire, reflecting my own. We both just stared at one another for a few moments, our breathing uneven. I felt both of his hands move and push mine away from his body. Then I found myself in our original position, save for my legs still wrapped around his waist, my hands were held against the cave wall. Both our heads were turned as I watched and felt him thread his fingers through my own instead of gripping my wrists tightly as he had before. I felt a surge of emotion as I moved forward to run my lips over his chiseled jaw, down his salty neck and then back up to his waiting lips. Our lips slightly brushing each other as our foreheads met when suddenly we heard noises outside of the cave.

Without breaking eye contact, I slowly unwrapped my legs from around Bellamy's waist. We stood quietly for a moment, just looking between each others eyes, trying to understand what had just transpired between us.

"Bellamy!"

The shout from one of the kids finally registered in both our minds as Bellamy stepped away from me, letting our hands fall from where he was holding them above my head. Slowly, I felt his fingers slip through my own and the warmth of his body was replaced by the cool temperature of the cave. The haze clouding my mind slowly dissipated and I began remembering where we were. As Bellamy walked out to rejoin the rest of the group I looked over to Charlotte who had thankfully been asleep this entire time.

* * *

My mind was still spinning as we tried to regroup with the rest of the crew. However there was still someone missing.

"Where's Atom?"

Suddenly we heard a piercing scream that was the same as Charlotte's.

Bellamy and I exchanged a look before we ran towards the source. Charlotte was standing near a body. A body that looked a lot like Atom.

"Son of a bitch..."

We slowly made our way down to him and I immediately crouched down to survey his injuries. He could barely breath, his skin was covered in boils and rashes, and he was losing a lot of blood. Atom was mumbling something, that I had to lean in to hear.

"Kill... me..."

I looked up, shocked, as Bellamy heard too. Charlotte walked over and handed Bellamy a knife. He looked down at it before ordering everyone to go back to camp, including Charlotte. I looked up again to see Clarke, Wells and Finn had found us crouching over Atom's body.

"We heard screams..."

Clarke explained as she looked between me, the blade in Bellamy's hand and Atom's shuddering body. We both exchanged a look. There was nothing we could do to save him. His injuries were way beyond the supplies that we had. I looked up at Bellamy to tell him this but he just nodded, understanding the look that Clarke and I had given each other. Letting out a shaky breath, I forced a smile on my face.

"It's okay Atom. We're here to help."

I turned his head to the side, exposing the artery on his neck. Clarke began humming a lullaby that I had heard Dr. Griffin sing to many patients in the same position. I watched as she slowly took the knife from Bellamy's hand and positioned it where the jugular artery was. I ran my hand through Atom's hair soothingly as she placed the tip of the knife at the point. I closed my eyes, turning my head away as she pushing the knife in and then pulled it out. After a few short moments, I opened my eyes to see Atom's were closed and that his breathing was nonexistent.

Bellamy looked at his friend and then at the two of us, his stare resting on me longer. I could see him understanding something; Clarke and I did know when to make the hard choices.

* * *

By the time we made it back to the camp, it was nightfall. I braced myself for when Octavia came running out of the dropship.

"Finally! We're so hungry! You guys took forever!"

I grimaced and tried to stop her from going over her brother. But she had already seen the makeshift stretcher that we used to carry Atom back.

"Octavia, wait. We should talk before-"

She pushed past me to go to her brother. I followed her and wished I could stop what was about to happen.

"Octavia don't. Just stay there-"

Bellamy couldn't stop her either as she pushed past him and lifted the jacket off of Atom's body. I heard the helpless whimper past her lips and sighed deeply. Bellamy moved towards her but I stopped him. She needed to be left alone. Still Bellamy tried to console her.

"There was nothing I could do."

"Don't. Just don't."

Octavia pushed her way past Bellamy. He turned to me without meeting my eyes.

"You should head to the dropship. People probably need to get checked out."

I stood helplessly for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. But then I nodded and followed his suggestion.

As I entered the dropship I saw Wells and Clarke in one of their classic arguments.

"Wells, you had my father executed. We will never be friends."

I hesitated, debating whether to intervene or just leave them alone when Wells sighed and walked out. Clarke ran her hand over her face as I walked over to the table, re-wrapping the bandages just to keep my hands busy.

"Thank you. For what you did back there... with Atom."

Clarke looked up at my words and nodded.

"I didn't want you to have to relive it forever because of your memory."

I could never express how much that meant to me. Forgetting was such a foreign concept to me that it somehow became my biggest wish. I wish I could forget things. To get to pick and choose what memories you could hold onto was a luxury that I would never experience. I wanted to say something else. Something about Wells and how Clarke was wrong about him. But then I remembered that I had promised Wells I wouldn't tell anyone. I couldn't forget my promise.

So we sat in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**So I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter and because I'm pretty busy this week I haven't been writing as much but hopefully this will resolve itself soon! In the meantime I have this _short_ little plot mover of a chapter!**

**You know the disclaimer: Eve is mine, everything else is the CW's and Kass Morgan's!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

I had spent the better part of the next few days treating the kids who had received minor burns from the acid fog. I was exhausted as I left the dropship but noticed two familiar figures hugging in the distance, in the light of the moon. Clarke and Wells. I smiled to see that Wells had finally told her the truth, or that Clarke had figured it out. Now their relationship could progress.

Speaking of relationships, I looked over at Bellamy's tent. I hadn't talked to him since we kissed and also Atom's death. Sucking it up, I decided to just get it over with. Hesitating at his tent for a moment, I debated on what to do. Do I knock? If so, on what? I rolled my eyes at myself at my stupidity and just pulled the flap back.

Instantly my stomach dropped. Bellamy was on top of a girl, in the midst of a kiss, while the both of them clearly lacked clothes. He looked up with a surprised expression on his face as I recognized the girl that was underneath him. It was the girl from the dropship the day I told him he couldn't use it as a bachelor pad. Clearly he figured out another place to make one.

"Sorry- um. Nevermind."

I quickly turned to leave. My face burning with humilation. I had gotten only a few steps away when I heard his voice behind me.

"Wait! Wait, Doc, stop!"

I ignored him and tried to get away when he caught up and moved in front of me. At first I was distracted by the sight of his naked chest but when I looked up to see him breathing heavily, I felt disgusted. Of course that kiss meant nothing to him. It was just a distraction. I was nothing.

"No, no! Please, by all means, don't let me keep you from your important business that has kept you occupied for the last two days!"

"C'mon Doc, you know it isn't like that."

"Like what?"

I asked incredulously. I ran my hand through my hair and scoffed at his inability to say anything.

"To think I came over here to apologize for Atom. To expect to find you grieving, or angry or... just anything but _that_... Wow. God I'm so stupid!"

He took a step forward but I moved back.

"You know what, it's fine. It's fine. Go do whatever it is you want to do. We'll just forget that this ever happened. Just like the cave. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. Okay?"  
I didn't wait for a response but rather just quickly walked away from him before he could see through the lie that I had just spat out. I ran my hands over my face and resisted the urge to throw up at the sight of Bellamy on top of the naked girl. Ugh! It wouldn't go away. God I wished I could forget but I could never forget. Forget that any of it happened.

I shook my head, searching the camp for any signs of Clarke and Wells. When I didn't see them I figured they were still talking where I had seen them hugging. I knew I should give them privacy but I just needed to talk to someone. Heading down towards the clearing where I saw them, I was disappointed when I was met by no one.

"Clarke, Wells! Are you guys here?" I yelled out for them but no one responded.

They had probably just gone to a more private place to talk. I bit my lip and relented. I should probably just go to sleep and deal with everything in the morning. Just as I turned, I caught site of a famliliar pair of shoes behind a bush.

"Hello?"

When I didn't receive a response, I slowly walked over to the boots. The closer I got, the worse the feeling in my stomach became. When I was less than a foot away, I pulled back the greenery and gasped at the sight.

Wells was lying on is back, blood still gushing from a wound on the side of his neck. It drenched both his jacket and the ground beneath it. His eyes were lifelessly open along with his mouth. Tears began to cloud my sight and I began to shake.

"Wells?! No. No no no no! Wells!"

I desperately checked his breathing but I couldn't find a pulse. The tears came steady now as I held my dead friend's head on my lap and sobbed.

"HELP!"

* * *

It was an odd sight to watch your friend put flowers on your other friend's grave. I had decided against going with Clarke today under the pretense that I was giving her privacy. But I knew why I really couldn't. It was already hard enough to push the memories away; I couldn't be around his grave. I shut my eyes to stop them from burning but instead of relief I just saw Wells' body, bleeding in my lap. His lifeless eyes staring up at me...

I gasped and shook my head. Looking at the teen who had come by for his weekly check up.

"Sorry Bryan. Um, you're all set so just come back next week."

He nodded and turned to leave. But before he did, he turned to me.

"Doc... I'm, um, I'm sorry about Wells."

I looked up at him shocked. I thought the general consensus of the camp was that they all hated Wells. But I nodded and sent him a small smile.

"Thanks."

Turning to survey the notebook and make sure that I had written the right information, I shut it and rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. Suffice to say, I hadn't slept last night after finding Wells' body the other day. If it wasn't the nightmares keeping me up, it was the realization that there really were people out there who wanted to kill us. At the sound of the tent flap being pushed back I sighed.

"Bryan did you forget something..."

My voice trailed off as I found myself face to face with Bellamy and Octavia. I hadn't seen him since he pulled me away from Wells' body while Finn did the same with Clarke.

"Bel you may be fine but you have to get that cut wrapped up or it'll get infected. Come on!"

Octavia forced him forward and I swallowed hard before gesturing him to sit down. Octavia sent me a grateful glance before she left, leaving him and I alone. I could tell that that he was waiting for me to look at him but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Taking his hand in mine, ignoring the warmth, I surveyed the cut. Thankfully it wasn't too deep. It just needed to be cleaned, wrapped and then dressed. As I cleaned his wound with simple water, he decided to speak.

"How are you doing?"

I nearly scoffed at the sheer stupidity of his question.

"Well you haven't caught me fucking some random kid now have you? So I guess I'm handling myself just fine."

I had tried to leave the hatred out of my voice but it still slipped out. I felt Bellamy wince as I pressed harder than I should have on his wound before he attempted to speak again.

"Doc, come on I'm-"

"Don't."

I didn't want to hear anything. I already had enough to deal with and I didn't need to hear some half-assed excuse to justify my anger towards Bellamy. _Is it even justified?_ The kiss in the cave didn't make us a couple or anything. But still, it was common decency to not have sex with someone within only a few days of kissing someone passionately. _Right?_ I shook my head at the thoughts running through my head and focused on the task at hand. Walking back over to the seat where Bellamy was sitting, I pulled up my stool in front of him and dipped the bandage in it. I began wrapping the cloth gently over his hand, making sure that it was tight enough to stay, but not cut off his circulation. Tying the two ends together, I pushed back and got up.

"You're all set."

"Um... is it suppose to sting?"

I nodded without turning around.

"Yea, that's the salve that Wells-"

I inhaled sharply. Closing my eyes again, willing the memories away but they just kept flashing.

"You okay...?"

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair before replying in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine."

I had barely uttered the words when the cup I was holding slipped out of my hand. My hands were shaking too much. I looked at the ground and tried to concentrate on where I was but all I could see was Wells' body. _His lifeless eyes. The blood gushing out of his neck. Then... a knife on the ground. My arm reaching for the knife. My hand convered in a sticky red substance. I wiped my hand but the blood just spread. No matter what I did it just kept spreading-_

"Hey. Hey!"

I could barely hear Bellamy over the pounding of blood rushing through my ears. I was having panic attack while memories continued to assault me.

"Eve, calm down."

I barely noticed him, much less his actual usage of my real name. My breathing began to quicken and I began almost gasping for breath.

Suddenly his lips were on my mine and I felt my breath leave. My eyes shut of their own accord. This kiss wasn't anything our first one, in the cave. This was simple, chaste... almost sweet. I gently brought my hand up to cup Bellamy's face and pulled away. My hazel eyes looked at his deep brown ones in confusion as I brought my hand back to my side. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"How did you know that was going to work?"

"I didn't."

I could tell he was trying to read my expression to tell whether I was happy, sad or angry. But truth be told I had no idea what I felt right now. Bellamy had said my real name, he kissed me, and he stopped my panic attack. No one had ever been able to stop me from having a full blown panic attack before. Not even Mark. However, before either of us could say anything else, Clarke burst through the tent flap.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Clarke led us to Octavia's tent where she and Jasper were waiting for us.

"What's going on here?"

While Bellamy asked what I was wondering while Clarke pulled out a knife from her pocket.

"Octavia and Jasper found this next to two fingers that belonged to Wells."

I frowned and inspected the knife before speaking.

"That's made of metal on the dropship. Which mean's the Grounders didn't kill Wells..."

"It was one of us." Clarke finished my sentence.

Bellamy looked at the both of us before asking Jasper and Octavia who else knew about this.

"No one. We brought it straight here."

"Wait so does this mean there's a murderer in the camp?"

I almost laughed at Jasper's question before replying, avoiding a certain brown haired man's stare.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for that short chapter last time, but here is a better one now! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Also just a quick question... if I *was* to write a lemon in this story, how detailed did you guys want it? (; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the 100 related, except Eve, everything is property of the CW and Kass Morgan.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

I tossed and turned after the events of the past day. After Clarke had examined the knife more closely, she realized who it had belonged to. Murphy. In hindsight it had made sense. Murphy was the ideal suspect for killing Wells. He had, on more than one occasion, expressed his hatred for the Chancellor's son. So even though I had agreed with her at the moment, Clarke handled the situation brashly.

She stormed out of the tent, ignoring Bellamy's words of caution. Wells' death had helped rally the troops against the Grounders and by telling everyone that one of our own did it would make then forget the real danger out there. And that's exactly what happened. Everyone turned against Murphy and even went as far as to put a noose around his neck to hang him. Clarke had pleaded with Bellamy to stop the crowd but he wouldn't. Even a part of me didn't want to. It wasn't until Charlotte confessed that she was the real killer that Finn cut Murphy down.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I had heard Bellamy telling Charlotte to slay her demons but I hadn't expected her to go this far. Murphy turned the crowd around again on Charlotte. Telling us to bring her out so that they could have justice like everyone had tried to with him. It was wrong but we couldn't let him kill her even though we had just sat by and watched as the crowd tried to kill him. Bellamy had tried to talk Murphy down but it had just resulted in him getting knocked unconscious and Finn and Clarke had escaped with Charlotte.

Once Bellamy woke up he went after them. Clarke had told me what happened from there. Apparently Charlotte had escaped her and Finn and tried to get herself killed but Murphy and his crew found them. They tried to negotiate with him again but before they could he took Clarke hostage. To stop the madness Charlotte threw herself off a cliff. Bellamy tried to kill Murphy for that but Clarke stopped him. Reminding him that this was the ground and that we don't get to decide who lives and who dies. Because of that they decided on banishing him.

I was conflicted because yes Charlotte had killed my friend and I wanted justice, she was a little girl. She hadn't deserved to die because then again, neither had Wells. Now they were both gone. And Murphy too. But was I glad (to an extent) that both Murphy and Charlotte were gone? Yes. A lot had changed from the few short weeks we had been on the ground. We were all becoming different people and I wasn't sure if I liked what I was becoming.

Getting up, I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I had to get some sleep. At the rate I was going, I was gonna start exhibiting signs of deliria soon. Walking past an unfinished part of the wall I noticed a familiar figure standing on guard.

"Hey."

Bellamy turned around quickly with his knife at the ready. I slowly put my hands up, "It's just me." I waited for him to visibly relax before I sat down against a tree. Again I waited a few minutes, letting the silence surround us both, before speaking.

"I heard about what happened... With Charlotte-"

"It was my fault."

My eyes snapped to his. His usually stormy brown ones that challenged everyone. The ones that were usually just glaring. But they weren't glaring right now. No, they were swirling. Immediately any ounce of anger I had towards him dissipated. I remembered the look on his face when he comforted Charlotte after she'd woken up from the nightmare. And what he said afterwards, that she had reminded him of Octavia... and a little of himself. And now he was going through memories and scenarios in his head. It was a scene I was all too familiar with myself. Right now he looked at me as if to dare me to say that it wasn't his fault. I knew that, even though I believed that to be the truth, he wouldn't believe it. Instead we sat in silence again.

"When I was 15... I killed someone." My voice was surprisingly steady though I had never told anyone this before. "I lived alone. My mom died when I was born and my dad just never came home from work one day. I heard rumors that he was floated but no one ever told me for sure."

I looked up to the sky. The stars were much more faded, yet they looked so much more real than looking outside of a window in the Arc.

"I lived alone. No one ever asked me about my parents, so I never told anyone either. I thought everyone just simply overlooked me. Then one day, this guard followed me back to my pod. Cornered me inside... and..." I paused to push the memories from the surface, "He attacked me."

I heard Bellamy's sharp intake of breath but I ignored it.

"He tried to..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word but I had a feeling Bellamy knew what I meant before I continued, "When he pushed me to the ground, all I could see was this knife that had fallen from his belt. And before I even knew it, I took it. And... I stabbed him. I remember thinking he deserved it. That he deserved to die. And when they found me, I was still holding onto the knife while he just laid, bleeding out."

I pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and ran it through my fingers. I could feel the memory begin to creep to the surface but I continued.

"I was thrown in jail. But when I turned 18 I found out they didn't want to kill me because my... condition... was valuable."

"Your condition..."

"It's more of a curse really. Because of my memory I can remember every detail. The guard. The knife. The blood..." I trailed off, almost losing myself to the memory. Clearing my throat I wiped my hands on my pants. I was haunted by the memory almost every moment of my life since then. The guilt, the shame, it never left.

"Just... ah... take it from me. You don't want to live in the past."

He gave me an describable look before we both turned to just look at the sky. After a few minutes I felt my eyelids close, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

* * *

I woke up comfortable and snuggled deeper into my pillow when I remembered two things. One, I didn't have a pillow. And two, my nonexistent pillow definitely would not smell of musk and man. My eyes snapped open to see the familiar greenery that was still a sight I was getting used to waking up to. I shifted when my hand brushed against something soft. Finding the culprit I looked at what seemed to be a folded up jacket under where my head had been. But it wasn't my jacket because I was wearing mine. I sat up further, to get up and looked around. I was laying a few feet away from the tree that I had originally been propped up against, on a part of the ground that was devoid of the roots from the large tree... _where I had been talking to Bellamy._ At the return of the memory I looked up to meet a familiar pair of deep brown ones.

"Morning."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before responding, "Is it even morning?"

He shrugged, "It's almost morning... the sun's going to come up soon."

Sure enough I looked up and noticed that although it was still dark, the sun was about to come up. I was also surprised. I slept almost 6 hours without waking up with any nightmares. Looking up to survey him I fought the urge to blush. He wasn't wearing his jacket because it was in my hands, because I had been sleeping on it. I immediately felt bad and held it out to return it to him.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem."

He shrugged the jacket back on, depriving me of the sight of his muscular arms... _Eve_. I snapped out of that dangerous thought process and looked away. Before I could think anything else my eye caught something in the sky.

"Bellamy..."

He stood up and followed my gaze as we watched the object burn through the Earth's atmosphere.

"What is that a comet or something?"

I shook my head, feeling joyous.

"No it's falling too fast to be a comet or a meteor. It's a pod ship, sent from the Arc! We're not alone!"

I looked up expecting to see him mirror the same excitement as me, but his face was the opposite. He looked worried.

"Bellamy what's wrong?"

He ignored me before walking over to address the crowd that had gathered inside camp. Everyone had seen the pod ship arrive and were all wondering what was in it.

"No one leaves camp before light. It's too dangerous. We'll go find out what that thing was in a few hours. Understand?"

Everyone nodded at his command and began to discuss what they hoped was in the pod. Meanwhile I followed Bellamy into his tent, blocking out the memory of the last time I was in here.

"Bellamy why are you so worried?" Suddenly a thought hit me... "Does this have anything to do with how you got on the drop ship?"

His face blanched at my question and he rounded on me.

"Well how did you get on, huh?"

"The guard assigned to my Sky Box was my friend. Mark put me on the dropship because he found out that I was going to be floated."

Bellamy looked shocked. Whether it was because of my answer or because I had actually told him the truth, I didn't know. I looked between his frantic eyes and took a step closer, taking a deep breath.

"Bellamy, what happened?"

He looked at a spot above my head before shaking his head and answering me.

"I shot Jaha."

I froze. Not expecting that response. Seeing my reaction he pulled away, grabbed his pack and mumbled something about finding Clarke and Finn before he left the tent in a hurry. I was left standing by myself wondering just what kind of man Bellamy Blake really was. What kind of man was I falling for?

* * *

Almost two hours later there was no sign of Bellamy.

"Eve! Where's Bellamy?"

I turned to see Clark and Finn heading towards me. Not only did they look frantic but I noticed that Finn's shirt was on inside-out. No one knew where they had been all night and that made me wonder if something had transpired between the two of them. However as Finn's question registered in my mind, I frowned.

"He went to find you guys like two hours ago..."

Clark sighed, "He told everyone to stay put until light and now no one can find him and his gear is gone. He went for the pod. He wants whatever's in there for himself."

She pulled Finn as they ran towards the direction where the pod landed. I hesitated before following them too. _Bellamy what have you done?_

* * *

I ran through the forest quickly. Hoping to get to the river in time. Just as I saw the forest ground slowly shift to rocks I began to slow down. Looking ahead I saw Finn and Clarke help a dark haired girl out of the pod. I watched as the girl hugged Finn tightly and then kissed him on the lips. Clarke looked heartbroken before they pulled apart.

"Raven... How did you?"

Finn looked awestruck at the mere sight of the new girl. She smiled but then realized something.

"The Arc! They're going to kill 300 people to save oxygen because they think the ground isn't survivable! We have to tell them you're alive!"

My head spun at this new news and I scanned the riverbank until I found who I was looking for. He was in a more secluded spot of the river getting ready to throw something into the river. The radio.

I ran over to him, stopping a few feet away and yelled.

"Bellamy, stop!'

"Eve, you shouldn't be here."

He looked behind me to where Clarke, Raven and Finn followed me.

"Bellamy don't!" Clarke shouted, thinking he was going to either run or throw the radio in the lake.

"Bellamy?" Raven questioned, "Wait you're Bellamy Blake! Dude they're all looking for you up there."

Finn and Clarke looked at her in confusion while I tried to plead with Bellamy without saying anything.

"Why are they looking for you, Bellamy?" Finn asked slowly.

"He shot the Chancellor." Raven supplied when it was obvious Bellamy wasn't going to answer.

I bit my lip as Clarke put the pieces together.

"That's why you didn't want the Arc to come down. Why you took off all those wristbands. This wasn't about 'doing whatever the hell we want.' You were just being selfish!"

Bellamy looked at her with a fierce expression, "Jaha deserved to die."

I decided to speak up, keeping my voice soft, "But those 300 people don't. Bellamy please don't do this."

He hesitated before Raven spoke again, "You didn't kill him. Jaha's alive."

I looked over at Bellamy, relieved.

"Do you know what this means?" I took a step closer to him, slowly, "You're not a murderer Bellamy. You know what the right thing to do is. Give us the radio."

He looked between me, and the three people behind me before sighing and throwing the radio to Raven. I felt a short lived relief as she let out an angry sigh.

"It's fried!"

"What are we going to do now?"

I could see Raven getting an idea.

"Wait we don't have to have the Arc hear us. They just have to know we're alive. I have an idea. We can launch the flares on the pod with jet fuel to make them visible from the Arc. But for this to work we're going to need power to fire."

I spoke up, "The dropship has a battery. Can we tie that in to power them?"

"That's perfect! Okay let's get get two teams going. One to dismantle this pod and the other to prep your campsite for those flares."

Bellamy gave me a look that I didn't understand.

"Eve, you go with Finn back to camp. Stay there and prepare. Send back whoever you can to help us with this pod."

I could tell he wasn't in the mood to argue so for once I just did what he said without hesitation, pulling Finn along with me.

* * *

Back at camp, Finn and I were getting the battery ready. As we dismantled the paneling I decided to bring up the topic.

"So Raven, huh?"

"Yea. She was my girlfriend on the Arc. I thought I would never see her again..."

"I see."

"I can't believe she made it down here. That she survived that. I feel bad for the the other guy who didn't though."

I was confused.

"What other guy?"

"The other guy in the ship with her."

I started to ask something else when we heard a commotion from the gates. Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and the others were back with the materials from the pod. In addition there were two people carrying a body covered by tarp.

I rushed over to examine it when Bellamy stopped me.

"He's dead. Clarke confirmed it. We need to help with these flares right now."

I agreed with him. Saving 300 lives was more important than burying a body right now. Quickly, following Raven's instructions, everyone worked together to get the flares set up. Once they were launched everyone began to cheer at the sheer fact that the idea actually worked. Or well, the execution of it. Now we just had to hope that the Arc sees them in time...

I grinned over at Bellamy but it faded when I caught a glance of the tarp behind him. The tarp had shifted and an arm was visible. An arm that was wearing a very familiar looking guard's uniform. My feet started carrying me over to it before I was consciously aware. Bellamy saw what I was heading to and caught up to me.

"Eve..."

I shook my head at him and slowly crouched down to pull the tarp off.

I let out a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a cry at the sight of Mark lying motionlessly. His face looked surprisingly the same except for the pale color and the slight scruff. Additionally, he had a few scratches along the side of his right temple. His eyes were closed, so naturally as if he could have just been sleeping. Except he wasn't sleeping. My legs gave way and I fell to the dirt floor next to his body. My vision blurred and I made no attempt to stop the tears from cascading down my cheeks. My only friend from the Arc was dead. At this realization, a sobbed escaped from my mouth. I brought my hand up to muffle it when I felt a strong pair of arms grip my upper arms and pull me up.

I turned to bury my face into Bellamy's chest and completely broke down. Mark had risked his life yet again to help me. Only I hadn't been there to see him or tell him that he had succeeded. That I was safe because of him. My sobs came quicker now. I was vaguely aware of Bellamy running his hand through my hair and speaking to me in hushed tones. I tried to quiet down my sobbing in order to hear him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before."

I pulled away from him a little just to be able to look up into his eyes, confused. He was frowning, but kept eye contact.

"When I saw him in the dropship before I just... I didn't want you to have to see him like that. You don't-"

I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck.

"Thank you."

In response, he just tightened his hold around my body and let me relish in the comfort of his arms as I grieved the death of my closest, dearest friend who had given up his life for the safety of mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**I'm experimenting with some different writing styles, especially in the next chapter so stay tuned for that! **

**Also thanks again for the incredible support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything seen or read pertaining to the 100. That's all the CW and Kass Morgan!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

My eyes widened at the sight of Finn unconscious in a makeshift stretcher.

"What the hell happened out there?"

Last night, a few hours after we had sent the flares up and I had found out about Mark's death, Bellamy had noticed that Octavia was missing. Then he left camp with his crew, Jasper and Finn while Clarke and Raven went to find supplies to help fix the radio. Looking back I noticed that they had found Octavia but had also lost two kids and came back with Finn wounded.

"A Grounder kidnapped Octavia. He attacked us when we escaped, but Finn..."

As Jasper's voice trailed off my heart sank at the knife that looked deeply embedded into Finn's side. Reaching over to find his pulse, I let out a relived sigh.

"He has a pulse. He's alive! Go get him into the dropship now and keep him still."

By now Raven and Clarke had returned and wandered over to see what the commotion was all about. They both gasped at the sight of Finn being carried off. Raven turned to me in desperation.

"Eve, can you save him?!"

I didn't want to lie so I opted for the truth.

"I don't know. I've never done anything like this before! I need supplies and... Clarke I need your mom. Raven you need to get that radio working. Now!"

Raven looked close to tears while Clarke looked at Finn in a trance-like state. At my mention of her mother she snapped her gaze up to me and I saw her swallow hard. I knew that Clarke and Dr. Griffn's relationship wasn't what I had remembered it to be when she was younger but I also knew that Clarke wouldn't just let Finn die. They both nodded and exchanged a look before heading off towards the dropship.

I turned around to see Bellamy and Octavia arguing.

"Don't blame me for this! EVERYTHING that's gone wrong is because of you! YOU got me locked up on the Arc, YOU wanted me to go to that stupid dance, YOU got mom KILLED."

"Mom was floated for having YOU. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born."

Granted Octavia had been harsh, Bellamy's words were said with more vindication. Octavia gave her brother an incredulous, hurt look and then pushed past me to the dropship. Looking back at Bellamy I noticed the hurt look on his face. But once he saw me looking at him, any ounce of regret instantly vanished from his face.

I opened my mouth to say something even though I was at a loss but, as if on cue, I heard Finn yell out in pain. Hesitating a moment longer I watched as Bellamy turned to leave camp again before I turned and ran into the dropship. The the thunder sounded as I hurried inside and a storm began to roll in.

* * *

"Dammit!"

I looked over at Raven as she tried to get the radio working again. We had contacted the Arc for a few minutes before the signal had cut out. Everyone had congregated to the dropship once the storm had picked up and were now all watching the scene unfold.

"It's not the radio, it's the storm disrupting the signal!"

I sighed, trying not to show my irritation; lest Raven think it was with her.

"I guess I'm going to have to do this by myself. Jasper hand me your moonshine."

Quickly I poured it over my arms and hands, sterilizing them, before doing the same to the slim piece of metal and wiring I was going to be using for stitches. Then I passed it to Clarke and Raven who did the same.

Suddenly, the wind howled loudly and a loud sound came from the entrance of the dropship. Bellamy came in pushing an unfamiliar man to the floor who was bound and gagged.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Octavia pushed away from the crowd to ask her brother.

"It's time to get some answers."

I realized then that the man was the Grounder that had taken Octavia.

"Stop! He saved my life!"

Octavia tried to push towards the man who was being dragged upstairs but Bellamy had two of his crew members hold her back. I stepped forward to try and talk some sense into him.

"Bellamy this isn't who we are."

He clearly was going to torture the man to get answers out of him.

"It is now." He had a dark look on his face as he looked over at Octavia who was fiercely fighting to escape the two guys holding her back, "Get him upstairs now!"

I wanted to argue more but I didn't have time as Finn groaned in pain, focusing my attention on him.

"Okay. Clarke, Raven. I need you to listen to me very carefully." The crowd watching was quiet, only the sounds of the storm dared interrupt me, "The blood around the knife isn't gusing. This means that it hasn't hit any major organs so he's not bleeding internally. I'm going to have to pull it out slowly to keep him this way and when I am, I need you to hold Finn down. Keep him perfectly still. Do you understand?"

They nodded and I took a deep breathe before mentally preparing myself. You can do this. I slowly tightened my grip on the knife and pulled. Finn let out an agonizing yell and as both Raven and Clarke held him down. I had just about gotten the knife out, only the tip remained, when the storm delivered a large gust of wind that rocked the dropship. We lurched and fell to the ground, hard.

After regaining our bearings everyone stood up, save for Finn who looked up at me incredulously from where he had fallen on the floor.

"You did it."

I heard the murmurs of the crowd but nothing really registered in my mind except for those three words. I looked look down at my hand, at the knife covered in blood. This time I didn't see the knife wet with the blood of the guard that I killed, but rather the knife that was covered in Finn's blood. The boy I had just saved.

* * *

Ignoring the grunts and yelling that came from upstairs I took a look at Finn after we had gotten him back onto the table.

Clarke felt his head, "Should he be this pale and warm?"

"He lost a lot of blood. It's only natural that-"

Before I had finished my sentence, Finn began to seize. I hurried to hold him down, shocked.

"What's happening!?"

I looked up at Raven's tear stained cheeks, "Please don't let him die, Eve! Please!"

I was at a loss. I had no idea what was happening. We had done everything right! _We sterilized ourselves, the equipment and..._ the equipment. I looked over the bloody knife I had pulled out of him before.

"Turn him on his side, quick!"

"What's going on?!" Clarke asked as Finn began frothing at the mouth, his breath becoming ragged.

The shortness of breath, the fever, the seizing. It was... "Poison. The blade was poisoned."

They both looked at me in surprise.

"You mean like the one I had?" Jasper asked naively.

"No that was mild and only affected blood platelets. This one is much stronger and it's hitting his central nervous system. I can't..." I struggled to control my breathing, "I can't do anything! I need an antidote."

At this revelation, Clarke looked at Finn and ran upstairs to where Bellamy was holding the prisoner; her face set in determination. I got more rags tried to stabilize Finn through the sounds of what sounded like torture happening upstairs.

"TELL US!" I heard a voice shout faintly from upstairs.

Finn began to lose consciousness and I frowned, "He's getting worse."

I wiped down his forehead before Raven dropped the dirty rags in her hand and ran up the stairs to join Clarke. Again, I made no move to stop her either.

A few moments later the lights began to dim and flicker. I could hear electricity crackle before the noises subsided. There was more shouting upstairs, though I blocked out the words as I tried to keep Finn from slipping into a coma. A few moments later, Clarke and Raven clambered down, hurriedly handing me a vial of some type of liquid. I looked up at them but neither would meet my stare. I swallowed the lump in my throat, at what I could only imagine had transpired a few moments ago, before tipping to bottle into Finn's mouth hoping that this would work.

* * *

Once Finn was stabilized I went upstairs and saw the sight firsthand. The man was tied up, bloody and obviously beaten. My eyes flickered over to Octavia who was sitting, ignoring her brother who was avoiding my gaze. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Give us a minute."

He looked at his sister and then at me and nodded, albeit hesitantly, before climbing down the ladder. I walked over to Octavia and checked her out. She had a few cuts and scratches that were pretty deep but not life threatening.

I looked up at the the restrained man who didn't scare me as much I had thought he would have. Up until now, the Grounders had just been a concept, a haunting story that kept us all on edge. Now seeing one up close, he looked no different to me than any of us. Besides his rugged physique, he was like us; a human. We were both survivors of the same war, both residents of the same Earth. Both seemingly willing to do whatever to survive.

"Why did you defend him?"

She frowned, even though my tone wasn't accusatory. It was simply questioning.

"He saved my life. In the woods, the first time I escaped, there were other Grounders out there who killed the two kids. They would have killed me too if he hadn't stopped me from yelling out."

"He almost killed Finn." Again, my tone wasn't accusatory. I was merely pointing out a fact.

"We almost killed him. He was just protecting himself. You tell yourself whatever you want to help you sleep at night, Doc."

I almost laughed bitterly at her notion of me sleeping well. But then I noticed her looking at the man tied up with great compassion and understood that she felt something for him. Handing her the bowl with the salve I motioned for her to follow me. I moved in front of the man and picked up a wet rag.

"Here, clean up the wounds first. Then dip these strips into that salve and wrap them around the wound like this."

I demonstrated for her and smiled when she copied me perfectly.

"There, you got it." Hesitating, I looked up at the man and noticed the almost tender look on his face as he looked down at Octavia. _Where have I seen that look before...? _I shook my head, clearing my throat when I heard heavy footfalls on the ladder. I wasn't surprised that Bellamy had sent his right-hand man, Miller, to take his spot on guard. Clearing my thoughts I got up to go, leaving the supplies behind.

"I'll check in later." If Octavia had heard me, she gave no indication of it. She just simply concentrated on treating the man's wounds.

When I went back down to the lower level of the dropship I found Finn awake and reuniting with Raven. He sent me a grateful smile over her shoulder as Raven hugged him and I returned it. Still, I felt bad for Clarke. It was obvious that something had happened between them, or at least had started, before Raven had arrived on the ground. Nevertheless, it wasn't my place to interfere. I was just relieved that Finn was alive.

Continuing my path, I moved the dropship curtain away and noticed Clarke and Bellamy a few feet away. As I walked closer to them, I realized that they were talking about what to do with the Grounder that was currently being treated by Octavia.

"Bellamy we can't just keep him here! He's dangerous and everyone is scared-"

"Being a leader isn't all it's cracked up to be is it Clarke?"

I could see her getting ready to argue with him when I spoke up.

"Hey Clarke. Finn's awake now if you want to go see him."

She immediately dropped her fierce attitude and thanked me before heading to the dropship. I nodded at her thanks before taking a look around the camp. It look like a disaster. The storm must have been a type of hurricane or at least a strong tropical storm at the least at the amount of damage it left behind. The wall protecting us was miraculously in place, while tents and supplies were strewn everywhere. Kids had begun picking up some of the debris and started making piles according to what was needed where. I assumed this was done on Bellamy's orders.

"We'll get this cleaned up."

Bellamy said when he noticed me surveying the mess. I sighed and nodded before biting my lip.

"I wish this was our only mess."

Looking up at him I could see the hurt flash behind his eyes at the connotation of my words before looking away. I wasn't just referring to the campsite that was affected by the storm, but the way the man held in captivity had been treated. Though it had technically been effective, I still wished they hadn't done it. That we hadn't done it... after all I didn't do anything to stop them.

"Hey," I looked up at him at his firm stare, "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things."

His words registered far stronger in my mind than I had anticipated them to. I nodded and shifted my gaze between his eyes before conveying a look of understanding. Things had definitely changed between the two of us, especially since Mark's death. I found myself understanding Bellamy's decisions more easily than I had before. This didn't mean I agreed with all of them. But I also had no doubt that the man upstairs in the dropship would have just let Finn die had we not forced him to give up the antidote. Therefore, I agreed with what he had just said. My hand clenched tightly over the knife that I had brought out, originally, to give to him. However now I changed my mind and tucked it into the back of my belt before replying.

"You're right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello! When I started this story I was going to keep it all in Eve's perspective but alas... I realized that this episode needed an outsiders perspective. I hope I did it well! It's a little choppy but I hope you'll overlook that! **

**I've also ran into a bit of writer's block so I'm struggling with continuing this but I hope that's just temporary!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the 100 related blah blah blah except Eve is my original character!**

**Anyway enjoy guys! xx**

* * *

Chapter 8

I leaned back on the makeshift table Bellamy had in his tent while his lips moved expertly over mine. Every so often either he or I would pull away a bit to catch our breath between our feverish kisses. My hands were moving from his shoulders up to the back of his head when his hands on my waist pulled me in closer. I could feel him hard against my lower abdomen, dangerously close to where I wanted him the most. But before I let myself get carried away I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, trying to detach our lips.

"Wait... mmm... wait."

At my words he immediately pulled back. Our breathing was erratic as I felt my feet touch the floor again. I shook the haze out of my head as he looked down at me in worry.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt-"

I shook my head, touched by his concern.

"No. I just..." I sighed before pulling my hands down from his neck to his hard pectorals, keeping eye contact, "Bellamy what are we doing?"

Before he could say anything, his tent flap was pulled back and I felt him instantly move away from me. Clarke looked between us before facing Bellamy.

"The council's given me coordinates to a supply bunker. I'm going out to find it soon so..."

Bellamy had been avoiding the dropship since Raven had established a video connection with the Arc with parts she'd found from her pod and the dropship.

"Yea. I'll come with you just... give me a few minutes."

I finally looked up to see Clarke nodding at him and then looking back at me before she left the tent. There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"So is this how it's gonna be? I'm your dirty little secret?" I had tried to keep the anger out of my voice but, again, it didn't work.

"Eve don't-"

"No I get it. You don't want anyone to know that their big bad leader actually has feelings." I hesitated before continuing, "Do you...? Have feelings? Or am I just a distraction..."

He sighed, running his hand over his face, before looking at me. A weary look on his face.

"Eve... I came down here for Octavia. Not for a relationship. I didn't mean for-"

"Bellamy let's go!" Clarke's voice sounded, impatiently.

I looked away from him to not let him see how much his words had affected me and sighed, trying to sound indifferent.

"Go. I need to check on Finn anyway."

I moved to leave the tent when he gently grasped my arm and came closer to me. As much as I wanted to pull away I couldn't.

"Hey." Placing his hand on my cheek I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see the hurt portrayed in my eyes as I felt him lean in and brush his lips over my temple. "I'm sorry."

There was something in his voice that made me wanna stop him from leaving. But before I could figure out what it was he had already pulled away to join Clarke waiting outside.

* * *

_Clarke's POV_

Bellamy and I had finally made it to the bunker. But while it looked as if it hadn't been touched since the war there didn't seem to be any useful supplies besides some blankets.

"Great. they sent us on a wild goose chase. This place has nothing!" He angrily kicked a barrel of water, making it tip over.

Bellamy had been acting weird the whole way. First he had stopped to take an unnecessarily large amount of rations, saying that we may get lost and that we didn't know how long we'd actually be gone. Then every time I brought up Jaha or the Arc he would tense up, more than usual. I knew that he wasn't excited for the second dropship to land but he had to know he couldn't avoid Jaha forever. And then there was scene with Eve. They had definitely looked comfortable when I had interrupted them earlier... Suddenly I heard him say "Oh my god."

Walking over to him I looked at what he was surveying. Guns. There were guns hidden in the bottom of the barrels filled with water.

* * *

_Eve's POV_

Back at camp almost everyone was experiencing sign of delusions or paranoia. It seemed as if they were high on something. I surveyed the camp again and noticed the empty pouches of nuts and berries we had been preparing for the winter that was coming. The berries! Quickly I took the box that they were being stashed in and brought it back to the dropship to hide it under the table I had littered with medical supplies. I had just tucked it away when the curtain was pushed back and Finn walked in with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is going on out there? Why did Monty just burst through my tent asking about how to change something about the moon and the tide?"

I sighed and told him about the hallucinogenic berries that everyone had eaten. He shook his head before giving me some good news.

"Raven's out there now, rounding up everyone. We need to keep an eye on them so they don't try to hurt themselves or each other."

I agreed and followed him out of the dropship, not noticing Octavia slipping inside behind us.

* * *

_Clarke's POV_

"You need to practice more Clarke."

"No, " I put down the gun and tried to be practical, "We need to talk about this Bellamy. Guns. Where are we going to keep them, who's going to have access to them?"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out."

I frowned, "Me? What are you..." I finally pieced together the clues. Why he had agreed to come on this trip with me, taking the large amount of rations and his skittish attitude.

"You're gonna run. To escape Jaha and the others from the Arc. Bellamy-"

"I don't have a choice Clarke. The Arc will be here soon."

"So you're just gonna leave Octavia?"

"Octavia hates me, she'll be fine."

"You don't know what-"

"I shot the Chancellor! They're gonna kill me Clarke. Best case scenario they lock me up and I'll be grounded for the rest of my life and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction."

I paused before thinking about Eve.

"And then what about Eve?"

His eyes snapped to mine immediately at the mention of her, "What about Eve."

"Oh come on Bellamy, I'm not blind. I know you two... have a thing or-"

He shook his head at me, "Just keep practicing your shot. I need to get some air." With that, he practically ran past me in his hurry to get out.

A few minutes later I moved to follow him but instead I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head and I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

When I had woken up, it was quiet. I got up quickly and winced. Bringing my hand to the back of my neck I noticed a small amount of blood on my fingers. Who had attacked me? I gripped the gun closer to me and ran outside to find Bellamy. When I did, I stopped at the sight. He was sitting against a tree, looking winded, while another kid from camp had a gun pointed at him.

"Dax put the gun down." I pointed mine at him as he whirled around.

"You should have stayed down there Clarke. I tried not to kill you. But here you are and Shumway said no witnesses."

I looked to Bellamy confused, "What the hell is he talking about?"

Bellamy sighed before responding, "Shumway set it up. He was the one who gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor."

Dax lifted up his weapon again, "Walk away now Clarke, and I won't kill you."

I shook my head, "Put it down Dax."

"Your choice."

I pulled the trigger when it was clear he was not going to back down. However all that happened is a loud click as the gun was a dud. The water must have ruined it. Quickly I turned to dodge Dax's bullets behind a tree.

After a brief moment of hearing gunfire, I heard a grunt before turning to see Bellamy fighting Dax on the ground. They were punching each other before Dax gained an advantage and got on top of Bellamy, raining punches on his already bloody face. I hurriedly discharged a few bullets in the attempt to find dry ones but they all fell out.

"Shit!"

Looking back, Dax was now trying to suffocate Bellamy by pressing the gun against his throat. Bellamy was gagging, losing oxygen fast. I jumped out and moved to hit Dax with my gun, shouting.

"Get the hell off him!"

Unfortunately he easily deflected my shot and instead pushed the gun into my chest making me fall back and lose my breath. I expected him to pick up his gun and shoot me but instead I heard a choking noise. Dax stumbled backwards, while Bellamy crawled away from him. Dax was clutching his neck where blood was oozing out around an object that Bellamy had pushed into his neck. We were both breathing heavily as we watched Dax choke on his blood and die in front of us. I sighed in relief as Bellamy made his way over to me.

"You're okay." Even though I didn't like Bellamy, I couldn't argue that we needed him. I thought he knew that which is why I was so surprised by his next words.

"No I'm not... My mother. If she knew what I'd done- who I am... She raised me to be better. To be good. But all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

I was shocked but quickly found my voice.

"Hey. You saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time but we need you. Octavia's alive today because you looked out for her, just like you've been doing here. Octavia needs you. I saw you pull Eve together after she found out her friend from the pod ship was dead. Eve needs you. We all need you Bellamy. None of us would have survived this long if it hadn't been for you. You can't run Bellamy. You have to come back. You have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom?"

I scowled and then I sighed, "You're right I don't want to face my mom. She killed my dad and let me hate Wells for thinking he did it. I don't wanna face any of it. All I think about everyday is how we're going to keep everyone alive."

I stilled, Bellamy and I were more alike than I had originally thought. There was a pause before Bellamy spoke again.

"Jaha is going to kill me when he comes down."

I shook my head.

"We'll figure it out. You're not alone." I wasn't talking about myself for that last part, but glancing at Bellamy, I knew he understood that I meant Eve.

* * *

_Eve's POV_

Almost everyone was feeling the after affects of the hallucinogenic berries. I had just finished checking out the last person with symptoms and cleared them before we heard someone yell.

"He's gone! The Grounder is gone!"

Everyone began reeling from this unsettling news.

"How did he escape?"

"What if brings other Grounders back?"

"They'll kill us all!"

"Or worse!"

Everyone began panicking before we heard a familiar, deep voice over the crowd.

"Let the Grounders come."

I couldn't see him because of the lack of light but I was relieved to hear Bellamy's voice. It had been almost an entire day since they'd left.

"We've been afraid of them for far too long. And why? Because of their knives and spears? I don't know about you but I'm tired of being afraid."

He dropped a bag in front of the fire and it opened to reveal guns. I guess that supply bunker wasn't a total waste.

Clarke spoke up. "These are weapons. Okay? Not toys. And we have to be prepared to give them up to The Guard when the dropship comes. But until then, they'll help keep us safe."

"Tomorrow we start training. If the Grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

I finally stepped out of the threshold of the dropship when Bellamy noticed me. His face was shadowed by the fire but as he came close to me I gasped.

"What the hell happened to your face?" I hurried to cover the rest of the distance between us. His face was bloody and bruised, littered with different sized cuts.

He just shook his head, "It's nothing."

I pulled my hands back that had come up to lightly inspect his face, realizing that I had just touched him somewhat intimately in front of everyone. However, Bellamy just put his hands on my waist and pulled me in.

I was shocked and began to ask, "What are you-"

All of a sudden he kissed me. It started out innocent and chaste, but quickly grew deeper and more inappropriate for an audience. As I felt his tongue caress my own, I heard gasps, whispers and even a few cheers. We broke apart after breathing became difficult. Our chests portraying our heavy breathing. I looked around to see the entire attention of the crowd focused on us.

Looking back up at Bellamy I whispered, "Everyone is looking at us."

He simply smirked and nodded, "Yea. They are."

Then he leaned in again for another kiss. This time I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down and smiled into it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! First off, I just want to say thank you for being so patient and reviewing. You guys are really awesome! I still have some writers block but I'm trying to push past it so yea :(**

**But anyway I think you guys will enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

A few hours later, I found myself waiting anxiously in Bellamy's tent for the news. After the kiss and after I had cleaned both him and Clark up, Bellamy had finally agreed to speak with Jaha. I had no idea what changed his mind but I was glad that he did. The Arc was going to come down soon and things would become vastly different. I wasn't sure to what extent the Arc would keep their promise of absolving us of our crimes, but I knew that we needed Bellamy regardless. I jumped a little, too engrossed in my thoughts to hear the footsteps when he returned.

He had an unreadable expression on his face as he pulled his jacket off. Instantly my stomach clenched in nerves again.

"Well?"

"I'm pardoned."

Without thinking, I jumped up to throw my arms around him, so overjoyed.

"Oh my god. Bellamy. Jaha actually pardoned you?"

I believed wholeheartedly, like Clarke, that Bellamy deserved to be pardoned. Despite what he'd done there was no way that a majority of us would be alive today. But after everything the Arc had done... I didn't expect it to actually happen. He nodded and I grinned up at him, our bodies wrapped in a loose embrace.

"Yes. After he gave the order to execute Shumway he-"

"Shumway?"

The name caused a shiver to run down my back as Bellamy furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, he's the guard who... Wait how do you know him?" He paused before I sensed him piecing together the puzzle, "Eve, was he the one who...?"

"I just assumed he was dead. There was so much blood..."

I closed my eyes, expecting the memory to burst forth but it didn't. Instead I just felt Bellamy's strong arms wrap tightly around my waist to bring me in close.

"God, Eve I'm so sorry."

I buried my face into Bellamy's neck and relished in the warmth. My mind was racing. _He was really dead... and I didn't kill him!_ The man who starred in most of my nightmares was gone. The memory that had always lurked in the back of my head no longer fought to break the surface. I felt relieved... and happy? My whole life I had to live with the guilt that I had killed someone. But I hadn't. I wasn't a murderer. I leaned back. Thinking I was pulling away, Bellamy immediately loosened his grip. But I wasn't pulling away. I raised my toes and brought myself up to meet his surprised lips. I felt his lips press against mine for a second before he pulled back.

"Eve... we shouldn't..."

"I want this."

I felt his jaw clench as he tried to pull away further, but when I pressed my lips to his again his resolve faltered. When he parted his lips to take a quick breath, I took advantage of his open mouth and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth. I heard him groan in the back of his throat as his hand pushed up my tank to reveal a sliver of my skin. Goosebumps arose as I felt his large, calloused hands glide over my skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake. My hands copied his own but when I tugged at his shirt roughly, he sensed my frustration and pulled back to discard it. I followed suit, shrugging off my jacket quickly and throwing my tank somewhere before we resumed our passionate kissing.

I moaned lightly at the feeling of Bellamy's hard, naked chest against my own bra covered one. Vaguely aware of my legs carrying me backwards, I pulled him with me until I felt the soft fabric of his makeshift bed hit the back of my ankles. His arms tightened around mine as I lowered myself backwards, my hands wrapped tightly around his strong biceps in a futile attempt to keep balance. Our bodies collided when I misjudged the distance and ended up falling harder than I anticipated but I relished in the feeling of his hard muscles molding into my soft ones. Pushing him up slightly, I pulled away to take some much needed gulps of oxygen. Our breathing was coming out in pants as we worked on removing our clothing.

There was a brief period in which our limbs tangled, skin met skin and our clothes slowly disappeared. We were down to just our underwear when I felt a surge of confidence and used my strength to flip us so that I was straddling him, slightly grinding myself into his pelvis. Another groan sounded from him, more audibly, as I felt him harden through his briefs and I smirked into the open mouthed kiss we were sharing. Feeling one of his large hands slide from the back of my thigh, up my back and then to the back of my neck; he gathered my hair sloppily so that he could pull it back to see my face, free from the curtain my hair had created. We breathed the same air, as our gaze met. Meanwhile, I felt his other hand gently undo the clasp of my bra. It fell away from my body, as Bellamy ducked his head to run his lips over the straps on my shoulders, pulling them away with his teeth before pulling off the entire garment and throwing it over my shoulder.

My breath left me as I felt his hot mouth trail down from my neck, to my collarbone and then further down to enclose over my heaving breast. The hand not holding onto my hair wrapped itself around the breast, that couldn't get any attention from his mouth, and began teasing it. I began grinding my pelvis into his, seeking the same friction down there as he was showing my breasts. Arousal began to pool around my lower half and I realized that we still had on one article of clothing each. Since he had lowered himself to my chest I couldn't quite reach his briefs. My fingertips skimmed along his sensitive skin down there before I finally let out a frustrated groan.

My head spun as I felt him flip us over, without stopping the ministrations on my chest with his hands and mouth. He slid into my open legs, giving me the opportunity to slid his underwear down with my feet. I bit my lip, looking down at his naked member. His cock was long, hard and thick and I could feel it hot and heavy against my upper thigh. Bringing my hands up to twist around the hair at the base of his neck, I pulled his face from my chest to my lips. I tried to meet his lips but he pulled back at the last second. Looking up, confused, I matched his lust filled stare.

"Are you sure about this?"

His voice was low and husky, making me want him all that more and I didn't hesitate before nodding; bringing my lips up to meet his. I pushed my hips into his hard cock, signaling that I wanted the last barrier between us gone. His warm hands slid down to the sides of my hips where I waited and wanted for him to just rip off my panties. But he didn't. Instead, I felt his thumbs hook into either side and he rolled them off my skin gently before allowing it to join all our other clothes, wherever they were thrown in his tent.

Heat pooled in my abdomen at the thought of what was coming next and at the feeling of our skin meeting. I felt his lips suckle and softly bite my neck, up to my jaw and then down to where my pulse point was. Meanwhile one of his hands slid between my legs and I felt his fingers probe my slit. His tongue dipped into the crevice of my collar bone just as his finger slid into my warmth.

"Shit! You're so tight."

His expletive followed by his words made me clench around his finger, the desire building as he pushed his finger in and out slowly getting me ready. My breathing was already ragged as I felt him add another finger, my one hand came up again to grasp his bicep. His firm muscles clenched under my hand as my other hand twisted in his hair. I felt myself coming to the edge, feeling as if I was about to combust at any moment. When, suddenly, he stopped and withdrew his fingers.

I whimpered at the loss and at the burning desire I felt. One of his hands came up to support himself on his forearm next to my head. His head came up to meet my mouth as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, slowly, before pulling back. He was breathing heavily when I caught his gaze and saw the look in his eyes. I stilled. I could see the desire and lust in his eyes (which most definitely reflected my own) but beyond that was something else. A look that I had only seen a handful of times when I used to catch my dad surveying an old picture of my mom. But it couldn't be that... _could it? _The thought was pushed out of my head as I felt a shift in the atmosphere, our movements no longer feverish. The hand next to me cradled the side of my head gently, his calloused thumb ran along the top of my temple in a soothing, circular motion. I slowly moved my hands from his hair and arm and brought them up to cup his cheeks. My thumbs copied the motion of his thumb on my temple, on his cheeks. Bringing my lips closer to his I could see the hesitation in his eyes again.

"Please Bellamy."

My lips ghosted over his as I spoke the words, conveying the desire I felt as I looked into his eyes one last time, catching a glimpse of _that emotion_ before he blinked and subtly nodded before joining our lips. His other hand that had been resting on my hip, moved to grasp and position himself at my center. As I felt him slowly slip into me, I gasped into the kiss. He pushed into me further, spreading my legs wider, stretching me in the most delicious of ways. I felt a moan start to bubble up from the back of my throat. Moving one of my hands from his cheek to clutch his shoulder I felt him still, he was completely flush against my pelvis. I felt the tip of his cock deep inside me, my walls squeezing him.

Suddenly he pushed out and thrust back in. This time I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. It was muffled against Bellamy's lips but it was still audible in the quietness of the tent as he continued to thrust. In, out, in, out; he repeated his shallow thrusts. When I felt him shift his weight on his arms, he drove himself deeper.

"Oh, OH!"

I could feel him touching my cervix as my walls clenched. I couldn't stop myself from arching my back and moaning out his name. He continued at the same pace for a few minutes, making my breath hitch. But I wanted more. Moving to wrap my legs around his hips, it shifted him impossibly deeper.

"Fuck, Eve!"

He wrenched his lips away from mine to shout as I threw my head back, my fingers digging into his shoulders as he pistoned in and out. Bellamy's thrusts were causing the pressure to build inside me fast. My nails raked down his back, possibly drawing blood. I could see and feel the sweat dripping down his face as I lifted up to meet his lips again.

I felt as if I was being devoured, in the most delicious of ways. All I could feel was his hard, thick cock pounding in and out of me, sending delicious waves of pleasure across my body. All I could smell was the heavy, musky scent of him and our arousal. His thrusts began to get erratic and I gasped between the kisses I was placing on his chiseled jaw. I tugged on his hair with force when I suddenly felt his cock move against that spot. Feeling the pleasure peak and course through my body I tensed up and felt my orgasm overtake me.

"Ah, oh FUCK, Bellamy!"

He was still thrusting into me as I began to come down from my climax, I was chanting his name over and over in his ear. I tightened my muscles on purpose as he yelled my name and felt him explode. A hot burst of cum was unleashed inside me, sending another shock wave of pleasure throughout my body. I felt him groan and collapse on top of me, thrusting a few more times to prolong his orgasm.

The tent was filled with our heavy breathing as we tried to catch our breath. Even though I didn't mind his heavy body on top of me, Bellamy turned to roll off me and laid on his back next to me. I gasped lightly at the feeling of him slipping out, feeling empty now. However I was rewarded with the sight of his abs tightening as he partially sat up to pull a blanket up and over the both of us. I smiled up at him, rolling over to pull on something to cover me up. Before I could, however, I felt his strong arm pull me back close to his body.

I could feel his lips nibble gently on the back of my neck, making me giggle. His front was pressed up against my back, our skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat from our latest activity. As our breathing began to even out, the gentle rhythm of his chest moving behind me caused my eyelids to become heavy and I gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the light filtering in through my eyelids. Even though we had been on the ground for weeks now, I still could not get used to this natural light that would wake me up every morning. It was so intense. This morning was particularly difficult because I was feeling way too comfortable in my current position. Opening my eyes I realized that I was lying on top of Bellamy's hard but surprising comfortable chest. My head used the area where his shoulder met his neck as a pillow while his arm was wrapped around my back, securing me to his side. His thumb was running over the smooth skin of my back, softly. I don't know how long he had been awake, but pretty soon I found myself tracing random shapes into his firm chest which was rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Following the hard lines of his chest, my hand began to trace the ridges. Eventually I pushed the blanket down to reveal more of his skin, my hand trailing lower and lower. I felt his abdominal muscles tighten underneath my fingertips before his free hand suddenly came up to gently cover my hand, bringing it up and away from our sensitive lower areas.

"Eve..."

I smiled at the warning tone in his voice. Peeking a look, I saw him facing up with his eyes closed. A sated expression graced his face. I felt a surge of pride over the fact that I had put that expression on his face. His face that was quite close to mine. All I had to do was lean forward a little bit to close the distance between my lips and his skin. However remembering his cautionary tone I shook my head and turned it to return to my original position of resting on his shoulder. However, my lips still accidentally brushed over his warm skin and I saw the goosebumps raise on his skin before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Bellamy... Can I ask you something?"

If he could sense the hesitancy in my voice he didn't remark on it. He just replied simply with, "Hmmm?"

I bit my lip, battling with myself internally. _Don't ruin the moment Eve! ... But I need to know._ I closed my eyes trying to push away my hesitation before I spoke up.

"Before, when you went on the trip with Clarke... were you going to leave?"

Even though I kept my eyes closed, I could feel him physically stiffen. My heart dropped and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Pushing the hurt away, I pulled back slightly from his warm chest to prop myself up on my elbow and look down at him. His arm around my back didn't drop, so I was still pushed up against his side. He turned his head to look at me and I saw the guilt in his eyes. He sighed before he began to speak.

"I felt like I had to..." I felt his hand tighten around mine on his chest before he pushed mine open with his hands and threaded his fingers through my own. I felt him squeeze my and lightly before he continued talking. "But I couldn't. I didn't want to go." He brought both our hands up to his mouth before giving the back of palm a soft kiss. I felt my heart rate accelerate at his confession and even more so at the sweet action.

"Thank you."

Lowering myself back onto his chest, our hands separated. Mine went to his cheek to turn his head towards me as his came up to pull me down from the back of my neck. The tips of my hair brushed his collarbone as our lips grew closer.

His lips had barely brushed mine when I heard him murmur, "No, thank you."

He said it with so much more conviction than I had before. I looked up into his eyes to see the emotions swirling again and my breath left me. The sheer intensity of his brown eyes was incredible. My own eyes were captivated by his, my breathing slightly shaky when my mouth decided to go against my brain and speak for me.

"Bellamy, I l-"

"Boss we need you to- oh!"

I suddenly found myself pressed against Bellamy's chest as he tried to lift the blanket up to cover me better when Miller barged in. _Seriously, we need to come up with some type of "tent" code that equates to knocking._ Though I shared Bellamy's annoyance as he sighed heavily, I was also glad for the interruption. I couldn't believe that I had almost uttered those three little words. _Is that really how I feel?_

"Miller get out!"

"Shit, sorry!"

After hearing him leave and silence fill the tent, I began to giggle involuntarily. Bellamy sighed and rolled his eyes at my reaction.

"I can't belive you think this is funny."

I grinned, especially happy that he wasn't questioning what I had tried to say before we were interrupted. I pushed myself up a little in an attempt to get up.

"Come on Boss," I bit my lip as his eyes darkened with lust before I shook my head, "It's time to join the real world."

He rolled his eyes but I could tell that he agreed with me as we got up and began pulling our clothes back on. I could feel a pleasant ache between my thighs as I found my pants and pulled them on. Sneaking a glance over at Bellamy, my mouth dropped open at the superficial scratches on his back admist his definied muscles. He turned around and I quickly snapped my mouth shut, but it wasn't quickly enough. As he pulled his shirt on he gave me a befuddled look.

"What?"

I shook my head, trying to seem nonchalent with my next words.

"Just uh... don't take your shirt off in public soon."

He just looked utterly confused and raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and watched as he picked up his shirt a little and attempted to look at his back.

Chuckling he turned to face me, "I don't know, I mean it can get pretty hot during the day.. maybe I should just take it off now and say I got attacked by a wild animal?"

My face burned and I socked him the stomach, definitely doing more damage to my hand than to his hard body.

"You're such a dick."

"And you love it."

I felt my breath leave me at his words, worried that he had figured out what I was going to say before Miller had burst in. Except Bellamy just leaned down to place an ardent kiss on my lips before pulling back. I pushed the worry off my face as he looked down and grinned at me.

"Ready?"

I had no doubt that the moment we walked outside together, people would know what we'd been up to. But I wasn't ashamed of it. I rose up on my tip toes to peck his lips lightly and then nodded.

"Always."

With that we walked, out of our little bubble and into the world where we fought to survive everyday; into reality.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hello beautifuls! Thank you so much for being patient with me. And the reviews and PMs I got regarding this story. I can't even express how amazing you all are! **_

_**So this chapter is REALLY short because it's just a filler type... Also I'm slowly writing the next couple chapters because I can't decide how I want all the events to take place. I might follow the story or I might just stretch out the timeline to minimize confusion.**_

_**Also, since you guys are so awesome and you've waited so long, I'm going to upload chapter 11 along with this one. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from this show. It all belongs to Kass Morgan and The CW!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Anything yet?"

I questioned Clarke as she walked into the dropship. Since the Grounder had escaped, we were all expecting some form of retaliation. However it had been unusually quiet lately.

"No. We were missing two kids last night but they just snuck out to fool around. Bellamy's ripping them a new one right now."

Since the incident with Charlotte, the escape of the Grounder and bringing guns into camp, Bellamy and Clarke took on roles as the leaders of the camp. After the incident with Charlotte, they both realized that their individual ways of leading weren't going to work.

"Speaking of Bellamy... how are you and him?"

I sighed before answering.

"We're okay... Clarke, I've been meaning to thank you actually." At her confused glance I continued, "For not making this such a big deal. I know it's only been a few days and the news is still spreading I'm glad that you're... okay... with us."

She shook her head, "No Eve, of course I am. Even though he drives me crazy, I can't argue that we need him. This camp needs him. And I've seen the two of you together. Not only does he need you, but you need him too."

There was a small stretch of silence as I processed her words. Smiling, I decided to confess something that I had been holding in for the past few days.

"I almost told him I love him."

Clarke raised her eyebrows and gasped out loud.

"What?"

"Yea. A few days ago. I don't know why- I mean I know why but I just..."

I struggled to make sense with my words but when I caught the understanding glimpse on Clarke's face, I relaxed.

"I get it. It's not the most ideal of situations..."

I scoffed at her words, "Yeah... that and I don't know. I mean we are good, but he just... he's so reserved. I thought things would have changed with our relationship being public but he's just so withdrawn. He doesn't even tell me when he goes on those hunting trips every now and then. I have to find out when I go around looking for him."

"Maybe he's still adjusting to this?"

"I guess..." I sighed and just fixed a smile on my face, "You're right. It'll blow over soon."

We had enough to worry about it as it is, I didn't need to drag Clarke into my relationship problems too. If I wanted answers, I'd have to ask Bellamy myself.

* * *

"You're all set."

I gave the young girl a warm smile once I'd finish wrapping up her hand from a boar accident. She thanked me just as I heard the dropship curtain move as my next patient came on. I turned to be pleasantly surprised when I was face to face with Bellamy instead of another kid who thought he was dying from a rash that was really just sunburn.

"Hey."

He smiled at me and handed me a bundled up piece of clothing.

"You left your jacket in our tent."

My heart leapt at the mention of the possessive, _our_. I had been woken up rather abruptly by a group of kids who decided to go out for a nighttime swim and were bitten by whatever had been living in the shallow pool of water. However, both when I had gone to sleep and when I'd woken up this morning, Bellamy hadn't been in the tent.

"Thanks. Hey, where were you last night... and this morning? I tried waiting up but I guess I fell asleep. And then this morning..."

He sighed and shook his head, "I forgot to tell you again, we were hunting for some food late last night. Fox swears that most of the animals only come out then. I really just got back now, I'm heading to go take a quick nap before I check the patrols."

I frowned at the idea of not just Bellamy, but also everyone else outside the walls so late at night.

"Bellamy are you sure that's a good idea? Being outside the walls so late?"

"It's fine, don't worry. We make sure that we have each other in our sights at all times."

I wasn't convinced but Bellamy just pulled me to him and let our lips meet. I didn't want to give in so quickly but I couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, relishing in his musky scent. We hadn't really had a moment alone together since _that night_. Before it became too heated, I pulled away as I heard someone else enter the dropship.

Finn looked between me and Bellamy awkwardly with a trace of shock on his face. Bellamy ignored the obvious tension in the air, however little it was, and placed a quick chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tonight."

I nodded as I watched him leave, a little mad at myself that I allowed him to distract me instead of talk to him like I had planned.

"So how does Clarke feel about this?"

I looked up at Finn who had an mix between anger and shock clouding his face.

"She's fine with it..."

_'I'm happy for you Eve. You need him and he needs you.'_ I suppressed a smile as I remembered Clarke's words when we talked a few days ago. Turning to face Finn again, I braced myself for what I knew would be an ugly argument.

"I trust him Finn. And so does Clarke."

I saw hurt flash through his eyes briefly before he spoke again, his voice louder than before.

"How?! He tortured the Grounder!"

"Because The Grounder stabbed you Finn! He was going to let you die!"

My voice matched his and I caught myself at the end of my sentence, remembering how I had tried my hardest to save Finn's life but I wasn't enough. If Raven and Clarke hadn't gotten that antidote... I stopped myself from thinking any further. I didn't necessarily agree with what the gang had done that day, but I couldn't argue with the results that it had provided us. Even though Finn was angry at me right now, he was still my friend and I would protect him over a stranger any day.

Our silence was broken again by him but this time his voice was soft.

"He was just protecting himself."

"And Bellamy was just protecting us. Protecting _you_."

The intense look of anger on his face almost made me waver. Instead, I cleared my throat and put some more distance between us before I spoke, still keeping my voice low.

"Look Finn, I know you don't like violence. I wish we could avoid it. but those Grounders are dangerous people. I wish there was an alternative to this situation but it's not like we can just sit down with them and come up with terms of peace. The best we can do now is defend ourselves until the Arc comes down. And to do that we need to trust one another."

There was a brief silence before he spoke.

"You're right."

Finn had turned away during my speech so I couldn't see the look on his face but his voice was firm. I watched as he left the tent and sighed. _Trust. Probably something that a few people need to work on as well..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**As promised. xx**_

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Why the long face Clarke?"

I questioned as I walked over, admist the busy camp. Everyone was celebrating unity day in true teenage fashion, getting wasted on homemade hooch.

"The comms are still dead. They cut out during the pagent."

I nodded, understanding her concern now.

"It could just be that the electrical grid was overwhelmed and cut it off. Or just a disturbance in the satelliete. Clarke, it's unity day, try to relax. You don't have to be on watch all the time."

"I know but I just don't think have a party is such a good idea right now. What with the Grounder out there and all."

"Grounders." I corrected her, "He probably made it back home by now. But Bellamy's got security covered."

"You're right... You know what? I am gonna have fun!"

I smiled at her and nodded in agreement, "You should! You deserve it. Just stay away from Monty's hooch. I have three kids in the dropship throwing up from it..."

She winced but laughed a second later and waved at me as she went to join the crowd. I looked over at Bellamy who had disappeared. Scanning the camp quickly, he was nowhere to be seen. Used to this kind of thing, I simply turned back to take care ofthe kids currently vomiting their stomachs out. Joy.

* * *

"Alright alright, let's get you to bed."

"No but the mushroom wants to party some more!"

"Well Mr. Mushroom will have to wait until the morning."

I shook my head as the last kid that came in drunk finally relented to me and laid down on the floor. The dropship was full of kids sleeping through their drunkeness while the rest of the camp was pretty much the same. Some kids were still going at it and I figured I could try to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me in this state. Waiting for their stomachs to be the voice of reason was the only way to get to them.

Walking around, I made sure to check on the sleeping bodies to make sure that they were still breathing normally. Looking up from a kid who was drooling on another kid's arm I noticed Bellamy and Clarke talking heatedly.

As I got closer, I heard Bellamy's angry voice.

"Because you figure that impaling people on spears is code for 'let's be friends?' Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Heyyy Doc! Wanna cup-"

I quickly shook my head at a stumbling Monty and was distracted as I struggled to get him to sit down so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Once he sat down, I made my way over to Bellamy just as Clarke walked away.

"What's going on?

He sighed and looked in the direction that Clarke had just left in.

"Nothing... just uh, I have to... I'll be back later."

"Bellamy what-"

"Sorry gotta go!"

He shook his head and picked up his gun hurriedly leaving me to watch his retreating figure in confusion.

* * *

I was anxious when I realized that not just Bellamy but Jasper, Raven, Finn, Clarke, and even Octavia were all gone from camp. It had been hours since Bellamy had left; which was, when I assumed, when everyone else had left too. To say I was nervous, was an understatement.

As I walked closer to the opening of the wall, I found myself surveying the almost serene atmosphere at camp. It was very quiet since almost everyone was still asleep from the effects of too much of Jasper's Unity Day Juice.

Suddenly I heard running coming from beyond the walls. There were only a handful of kids still on guard duty since most of them were preoccupied with throwing up in the bushes so I clenched the blade, that I had pulled out of Finn only a few days ago, tightly behind my back. As I slowly made my way to the side exit, I loosened my stance immediately when I noticed the familiar red jacket that Raven owned. _They were back!_

My heart filled with relief as the group slowed down to come to a stop in the clearing a few feet away. Less than a second after they stopped to catch their breaths, Finn exploded in anger.

"I told you no guns!"

"I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders! I was right!"

Clarke wasn't the only one that looked and sounded so upset.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

I caught the hurt look on Raven's face as she looked between her boyfriend and Clarke.

"I tried but you were too busy making bullets for your guns!"

"You're lucky she brought that gun. They came there to kill you Finn!"

I visibly sighed in relief as I saw Bellamy stand upright from his crouching position while he caught his breath. Immediately I stepped closer, making my way to them quickly.

"You don't know that!" Finn retorted.

When I was close enough I spoke up to announce my presence as none of them seemed to notice that I was there.

"What the hell is going on?"

Looking over all of them, my eyes widened at the sight of blood running down Clarke's arm.

"Clarke you're bleeding!"

"It's just a flesh wound. The bullet only grazed me."

My head spun at this news. Bullet? At my questioning stare, Raven filled in the big missing piece of information.

"They tried to set up a meeting with the Grounders. It went sideways."

I took a deep, calming breath before I spoke softly. My voice still amplified in the silence of the clearing that we were in.

"And you brought guns. Who fired first? Them or us?"

Their deafening silence told me everything I needed to know. I looked at Bellamy to expect a defense but he avoided my stare. My temper flared as I voiced what we were all thinking at that moment.

"If we weren't already at war before, we sure as hell are now."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Jasper!"

Octavia stomped off before anyone could stop her. Jasper quickly followed behind her, shouting.

"Hey I saved you!"

The rest of us stood there in silence as we looked at one another. Processing the increased level of danger we were all in now. Bellamy continued to avoid me and I opened my mouth to speak when Finn beat me to it.

"You didn't have to trust the Grounders' Clarke. You just had to trust me."

He gave her a hurt look before he walked away towards camp, Raven following him. I watched as Bellamy and Clarke both exchanged looks before she too stomped off to the dropship, leaving Bellamy and I alone.

I ran my hand over my face before I spoke up.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Came his gruff reply.

"And why wouldn't you tell me about this ridiculous plan of yours when you left?" I struggled to keep my voice even.

"I don't know." He repeated.

I felt something snap inside me.

"You don't know? Bellamy what the hell is wrong with you? This wasn't another one of your stupid hunting trips that you just _forgot_ to tell me about."

I shoved him back as my temper reached its peak. The issues with our relationship combined with the current big problem on our hands set me off.

"I don't know! I'm not... fuck. I'm not good at this- a relationship."

He sighed and grew angry that he couldn't find the right words. He stepped closer to me so that we had only a foot of distance between us.

"What do you want from me?!"

My attempts to keep myself calm were thrown out the window as my voice rose to match his volume.

"I just want you to talk to me. Just _talk_ to me dammit!"

"God this was a mistake!"

My heart stopped as I recoiled at his words. _Mistake_... I looked between Bellamy's eyes, desperately trying to avoid the aching pain that was centered around my chest. His eyes were dull, almost emotionless as he pulled away from me and spit out his words.

"What were we kidding? Thinking that this could work... here of all places. On the ground!"

I heard his bitter chuckle as I tried to compose myself. My brain finally registering what was happening. To say I was shocked was an understatement. But I should have seen it coming. He had been pulling away from me ever since we had sex. Not telling me when he was going to be on patrol... coming to our tent late at night with no explanation... never giving me a straight answer when I asked him questions... Suddenly I began to piece together the information.

"You did this on purpose."

He looked at me, shocked and gave me a confused look.

"The pulling away from me. The secrecy. You wanted this to happen! You _wanted_ us to not work!"

I looked up at him again to see his reaction to my accusation but all I caught was a brief flash of fear in his eyes. Frowning I moved closer to him, lifting my hand up to cup his cheek.

"What are you so afraid of Bellamy?"

We stood there just looking at one another for a few minutes until he pushed my hand away and pulled away completely.

Lifting my eyes to his again, I attempted to dissuade him from doing this... _from breaking my heart._ But stilled when I registered the finality in his eyes, in his decision. I turned away from him, my eyes clouding with tears. _Don't let him see you like this Eve!_ I moved to get away from him when my temper flared yet again.

"You're a coward."

I immediately regretted the words leaving my lips but I couldn't take them back. Before either of us could say anything noises of awe started coming from camp.

Heading towards them I noticed everyone looking up at the sky. There was something moving through the sky.

"It's the Exodus ship!"

"They're here!"

"We're saved!"

Everyone began cheering, ignoring the fact that it was too early for the Arc to arrive. I caught sight of Raven and Clarke as they walked to me and looked up at the sky. My small smile quickly disappeared and a look of horror masked my face. Clarke who was the closest to me turned to look at me, matching my expression. Raven noticed the both of us and questioned our responses. I looked at Clarke who was watching the ship that was carrying her mother fall faster and faster.

"It's moving too fast. And there's no parachute..."

"Something's wrong."

Clarke finished my sentence just as we watched as the ship crash land, causing a fiery explosion. My breath left me just as Clarke let out an unintelligible sound. Raven and I both moved to grip her arms as she staggered but we weren't quick enough. She fell to the ground, her breath coming out in shallow gasps. I quickly followed her down, wrapping my arms around her as I processed what had just happened. Looking at Clarke's tear stained cheeks, I realized there was nothing I could say at this moment.

Looking over Clarke's shoulder as I let her cry into my shirt, I surveyed the similar look of shock on everyone's face in camp. Catching Bellamy's glance, he had his jaw set in a firm clench. My stomach dropped as I came to the realization that the Arc was no longer coming to help us. No one was coming.

We were truly alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

_**Again, thanks for being so patient guys! I'm working on a couple other stories (unpublished for now) to try and get me back in the writing mood. I really wish the CW had released a solid season 2 promo! I know we've heard rumors and stuff but it's just not the same... not like the Arrow promo they released! ^_^**_

_**Also, I want to give a big, special thanks to Iwannabelikeme! You're awesome and I love your rants! 3**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this! xx**_

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

* * *

Chapter 12

I was handing out ration packs to the group that was going to explore the crash site when Finn came up to me with a worried look on his face.

"Clarke shouldn't be going out there."

Looking over, I watched as she zipped up her pack with fierce determination.

"She needs answers Finn. Her mother was on that ship."

There was a stretch of silence as Finn observed Clarke. Even though the two of them had a complicated relationship, there was still something there. Something that felt familiar to what Bellamy and I had. Had. Pushing those thoughts away I turned to leave but felt a hand on my arm holding me back.

"Did you need something else?"

My voice was curt. I raised an eyebrow at Finn as he looked confused at my reaction. When his facial features relaxed I realized he became aware of why I was reacting so coldly towards him. I had been distant from all of them, save of course from Clarke but she hadn't said many words since the crash.

"Are you mad about what happened?"

I scoffed at his ridiculous question but he continued.

"What are you referring to: your stupid plan that's now started a war against the only people left of our race or not telling me about said stupid plan?"

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking in a low voice.

"I just... I didn't want you to tell Bellamy. I knew that he would try to interfere and I thought that if it was just me, Octavia and Clarke it would work-"

"Well you don't have to worry about that now."

I couldn't help my voice from sounding so bitter. Not just because of the irony over how the person Finn trusted the most, Clarke, was the one to betray him, but also because of what had happened between me and Bellamy. Unbeknownst to me, Bellamy had been behind us watching our interaction. Suddenly he appeared next to us and gave Finn a hard look.

"It's time to go."

I stepped away from the both of them mainly just to distance myself with Bellamy. Obviously we hadn't talked about what had happened the night before. From the moment of the crash, there was a whirlwind of activity. No one was allowed to go beyond the gate at night, almost everyone stayed up, too on edge to sleep. I found myself busy with trying to make sure Clarke didn't go into circulatory shock. Without another glance at Bellamy, I turned to head to the dropship to return the remaining ration packs to their storage space.

When I had finished, I looked out to see that the group was indeed gone. Taking the opportunity, I headed to Bellamy's tent to grab my stuff that was in there. I moved it to the dropship where I made up a little section on the upper level.

Mistake. I felt my eyes tear up as my mind finally had time to process what had happened. The conviction behind the word was almost as hurtful as hearing the word itself. Curling up on the makeshift bed I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears began to fall.

* * *

Outside it was night time and everyone was waiting for the rest of the group to come back with news. I walked over to the wall to see Octavia getting ready to pounce on Jasper for using too much creative license to spin his "I killed the Grounders" story.

"He shot Lincoln, starts a war and now he's _bragging_ about it?"

I gave her a confused look, "Who's Lincoln?"

Octavia's cheeks turned red before she looked over beyond the wall. I followed her gaze to see a white flower sitting delicately on the branch of a tree. One that definitely didn't belong there...

"He's the Grounder that escaped."

I noticed the hint of guilt in her tone and pieced together the information. The look that I had seen the man give Octavia when I taught her how to dress his wounds and all the times that she would disappear from camp. She had been seeing him and judging by the way she was looking at the flower I realized that it was probably a signal for them to meet up somewhere. Before I could say anything, we heard a commotion by the east gate.

"Someone hit the trip wire!"

An unsettling wave fell over the crowd when one of the guard kids shot off two rounds. Octavia tensed next to me and shouted before she ran through the gate.

"Lincoln!"

I quickly followed her with a couple others behind me. Just a few feet away from the gate, we saw a body huddled on the ground. Octavia slowed stepped closer to it, ignoring the warning from one of Bellamy's crew. Once she flipped the body over, we all gasped.

Even through all the bruises, blood and grime, we could all recognize the familiar face in front of us.

It was Murphy.

* * *

A few hours later I found myself running back to the dropship, ignoring the crowd outside. I had heard shouting a few moments ago, after I found out that the others were back. The bandages I had been collecting from the water tent were gripped tightly in my hand as I surveyed the scene inside the dropship. Finn was between Bellamy's gun and Murphy.

"We were clear what would happen if he came back."

"No, if he was with the Grounders than he knows things that can help us!"

"Help us? We hanged him, we banished him and now we're gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way."

I took a step forward to try and stop Bellamy from doing something stupid when Clarke spoke up.

"No Finn's right."

"The hell he is! Clarke, think about Charlotte!"

At the mention of Charlotte I walked forward, pulling over my bucket of supplies.

"What happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as it was his."

I ignored what was probably Bellamy's hurt face as I picked up where I had left off with treating Murphy, Before I had run out of bandages. His wounds were deep and very bloody. I was surprised that he was able to conduct normal motor function such as move his arms and legs.

"Why won't he talk?" One of Bellamy's crew asked in a rude tone.

"He's been stung by some type of insect in the neck. His throat is closed up so he can barely breathe let alone talk."

"Good." I winced at the hateful conviction behind Bellamy's remark.

"Eve what happened to him..."

Clarke moved closer to help me turn him over and survey his injuries as she waited for me to respond.

"He kept saying 'Grounders' over and over again when we brought him in. I think he was captured by them and tortured. There are visible signs of physical abuse, bruises and cuts. And his fingernails were ripped out."

"You and the Grounders should compare notes."

"The Grounders know we're at war. What did you tell them about us?"

Bellamy quickly deflected Finn's jab and rounded on Murphy again.

We waited a few seconds before Murphy rasped out, "Everything."

I looked up worriedly at Clarke who looked back at the others. If Murphy had told the Grounders everything about us then they would have everything they needed to launch a full scale attack against us. I watched as Clarke stood up and said something to Bellamy in a low tone. He looked at her and nodded, telling everyone to clear out so that it was just me, Murphy, Clarke, Finn and Bellamy in the tent.

"He's not staying-"

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows and then he's out of here."

Clarke spoke over Bellamy's insistent statement.

"What if he refuses to leave? What do we do then?"

Clarke looked down at where I was gently cleaning off the grime and dirt off Murphy's face.

"Then we kill him."

I caught the determined look on her face as she turned and left. Bellamy's expression mirrored hers as he supported her decision. Meanwhile Finn and I exchanged similar shocked glances. I could see Finn tense and ready for a fight. But before he could say anything, I spoke up.

"I need everyone out right now. He needs rest and he isn't going to get it with guns pointed in his face."

I gave Bellamy a leveled look as he scoffed.

"If you think I'm letting him stay in here with you, alone-"

"I'm not going to be here alone. Finn is going to help me."

I looked over at Finn and he nodded, stepping closer to me.

I need you to get the rest of the clean bandages from the water tent and then..."

I trailed off my instructions on gathering materials as I turned around to resume my treatment of Murphy. With my back towards Bellamy, I didn't see the flash of hurt occur across his face. Nor did I see him shifting his glance between me and Finn with suspicious eyes before he turned to walk out.

* * *

Looking down at the bruised and bloody kid, I frowned. Murphy had tormented one of my first friends I had made on the ground, but he wasn't responsible for what happened to Wells. While he had bullied and made several attempts on his life, Charlotte had ultimately succeeded in killing Wells. And although Murphy had been ready to kill her, he didn't deserve the torture that the Grounders had inflicted upon him. No one did.

"Murphy, how did you escape?"

My voice was low and soft as he was still adjusting to his new found freedom of speech. I had put together an ointment that had reduced the swelling in his throat so now he could breathe more easily. However he still looked pale and sickly, probably due to the massive amount of blood loss and stress his body had gone through. I had woken him up from his brief nap because I knew it was only a matter of time before people began to actively demand answers.

Before he could answer however, he shot up and hunched over to vomit. I frowned as I surveyed how bloody his vomit was; the torture the Grounders inflicted on him was much worse than what Bellamy had done to the Grounder that had escaped. Suddenly I heard commotion from outside before Clarke came in, supporting Miller who was coughing loudly. A quick look at her face made me freeze. Her eyes looked like she had been crying, only the tears were made of blood.

"What the hell..."

My mind was reeling through all the biological journals I had read trying to come up with an explanation for Clarke's state. She, on the other hand, steadied Miller down on his side and rushed over to join my position on the floor next to Murphy.

"Murphy you need to tell us exactly how you escaped."

"I don't know... I-I woke up and they had forgotten to lock my cage. So I took off I ran for days, passing over some bridge until I finally found myself back in a familiar place..."

My breath left me as he trailed off. I matched the horrified expression on Clarke's face. Before either of us could say anything Bellamy hurried into the dropship. Immediately Clarke warned him to not come any closer while I busy trying to stop Murphy from choking on his bloody vomit that he had started again.

"Did he do something to you?"

Bellamy had asked Clarke but his gaze flickered to me. When she shook her head I saw the confusion more prominently on his face.

"What the hell is this?"

"Biological warfare. Murphy didn't escape, he was set free."

I frowned as I handed Clarke a clean rag to wipe her face.

"You were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge, this is it. Murphy's the weapon."

* * *

"Is this your revenge? Helping the Grounders kill us?"

To say Bellamy was angry was an understatement. His voice grew louder and louder with every word until it was almost a roar.

"I didn't know about this, I swear."

"Stop lying! When are they coming?!"

"I don't know! They're vicious... cruel-"

"You wanna see vicious?"

He stepped closer but I held my hand out to him.

"Don't-"

Before I had finished my sentence, another person ran into the dropship. It was Finn, making sure that Clarke was okay. While they argued about the fact that he shouldn't even be in here, I was avoiding Bellamy's stare.

"Eve what is this?"

I looked up at Finn's worried face and shook my head.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. It looks like some type of hemorrhagic fever. We need to contain this before-"

I was interrupted again as one of Bellamy's crew began seizing. Ignoring Clarke's warning not to touch him I quickly making my way over to Derek and turned him onto his side. He began vomiting, the same type of bloody vomit that Murphy had been expelling earlier. But unlike Murphy, Derek suddenly fell limp to the ground and stopped moving. With shaking fingers I looked for a pulse.

"Is he...?"

"Yes. He's dead."

I looked up to see Bellamy clench his jaw and swallow hard. His gaze shifting to Murphy's shaking figure. Before he could move, I got up and pointed to the doorway.

"Okay you guys need to get out of this tent."

Both Finn and Bellamy looked at me as if I had two heads.

"We've seen what this fever can do so we need to contain it. Quarantine everyone who touched Murphy and keep everyone else away from here."

"Then you need to get out of here too."

I shook my head at Finn's statement, "I was with the group that found Murphy, I helped bring him back to camp. You guys are safe for now, you haven't touched him. I've already been exposed. You need to round up everyone who was with me..."

I let my sentence trail off as I remembered who was with me.

"Who was with you Eve?" Clarke impatiently asked.

"Octavia. She was the first one to find Murphy."

I looked up horrified as Bellamy's eyes widened and he turned abruptly on his heels to find his sister. Nearly ripping the dropship curtain off in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

_*****PLEASE READ! One of the things that bothers me the most is when people update their stories with no story content but rather just an authors note. I didn't want to do that to you guys so I've been working on this chapter for a while. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload but yes, I am still alive haha! I'm just really busy with school and life at the moment so I won't be updating really regularly. In fact I don't even know when my next update might be... :/ **_

_**But I want to thank you guys again for all your support. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Don't worry!**_

_**Disclaimer: You know how this goes... I don't anything/anyone but Eve!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Clarke you need to sit down."

"N-no I can help!"

She coughed just as I was about to tell her otherwise. Suddenly a large group of kids came in. I looked over at Clarke's sickly, sweaty face. She was right, she could help. She and I were the only two with any type of medical training so we were the only ones that could help. And so far we had a steady trickle of sick kids coming in.

The flap opened once more before Octavia walked in. Guided by her brother they both headed towards me.

"Over here."

I moved to a secluded corner and covered my face with a clean rag to limit the amount of germs I would transfer to her as I examined using one of the portable drop ship lights.

"Open your mouth."

I began my routine questions as I examined her eyes, neck and inside her mouth for physical symptoms: how are you feeling? What did you eat today?

When everything looked okay with her I pulled back, removing the cloth from my mouth so I could speak clearly.

"We're done. there's no visible signs of swelling or bleeding."

Before Bellamy could cut in I continued, "I don't know how long this flu takes affect. It looks like it's different with each person so while you don't have symptoms yet you're still at risk. You need to stay here just in case."

"No way. She'll get sick just being here."

I sighed, not wanting to argue with him yet again when Octavia spoke for me.

"This is the only way to stop the spread. Eve's not sick either so I'll be fine! Quit always worrying about me."

I could sense that things were still hostile between the two of them so I cut in before Bellamy could make his retort.

"Just stay on the second floor. That's where all the lesser sick kids are resting."

She nodded to me and gave her brother a last eye roll before heading to go up. As I turn to go check on the next kid Bellamy gripped my arm, forcing me to turn back. Quickly I yanked it out of his grip.

"You shouldn't be touching-"

"She _needs _to be okay."

My breathing staggered as I noted the intensity in his eyes. It was familiar and made my heart ache. I stood there for a few seconds before I cleared my throat and nodded before watching him turn away. Both of us didn't noticing Clarke talking to Octavia in a hushed voice.

* * *

A few hours later two more kids were dead. Clarke was getting kids to take their bodies out of the ship. Looking around I noticed I hadn't seen Octavia for a while. She wasn't upstairs as I had just delivered water to the people up there and she definitely wasn't on the lower level. Suddenly I heard shouting come from outside the drop ship. A moment later Clarke ran in, grabbed a gun that was resting next to one of the sick guard kids and ran back outside. I stood in my spot, unsure of what to do until I heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

Ripping the curtain aside I ran outside in time to see a kid wave his gun in Clarke's face, yelling at her to get back inside the ship. I watched as Bellamy ran forward and twisted the gun out of the kid's reach before throwing his elbow back into the kid's nose making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Before anyone could say anything I heard Clarke groan softly before she began to collapse. I rushed forward to catch her but I wasn't fast enough. Instead Finn got to her first, ignoring Raven's warning of not touching Clarke because she was sick.

"Dammit Finn! Get her into the drop ship."

Clarke tried to speak from her position in Finn's arm. Her speech was slurred but still understandable. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Octavia will come back with a cure from Lincoln." _So that's where she was._

"There is no cure!"

We all looked over in the direction of the voice to see Octavia surveying the scene with wide eyes before she continued.

"But the Grounders don't use the sickness to kill!"

"Really? Tell that to them!"

Bellamy pointed to the row of dead bodies that were accumulating by the hour

"I warned you about seeing that Grounder again!"

"Yeah well... I have a warning for you too. The Grounders are coming and they're attacking at first light."

Everyone gasped in fear at this new information. Meanwhile, Octavia walked past her brother and helped Finn get Clarke into the dropship. This time, Bellamy didn't go after her. Instead he gave me a pointed look.

"You're quarantine isn't working, Doc."

Before I could respond, he turned and yelled at the crowd to get back to work while walking off in the direction of the tent that Raven was manufacturing bullets.

* * *

It was a few hours till nightfall when Finn found me teaching Murphy what to do when someone started seizing.

"Turn them on their side so that their airways stay open and they don't choke on their vomit okay?"

Murphy had begun to look and feel better which gave me hope that the flu didn't last for long. People could survive it if they were strong enough. Octavia and I still hadn't felt any sign of symptoms, same with Finn, so it was safe to say that we were immune to this disease.

"We need to talk to you."

With that, Finn pulled me outside to meet up with Octavia.

"How's Clarke?"

I frowned at his question because he could have just asked me in the drop ship instead of pulling me away.

"She's resting. She doesn't have it as bad as most of them so I think she'll pull through pretty soon."

"Good. We have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Murphy said that he went over a bridge to get here. The same one we tried to meet the Grounders on. It's probably the only way to get from their side to ours. If we can damage it, it won't stop them but it'll slow them down long enough to buy us some time."

His plan made sense except for one minor detail.

"Finn, that bridge has withstood the war and 97 years of weather. What are _you_ going to do?"

He looked over at Octavia who gave a smirk that looked shockingly similar to her brother's signature smirk.

"We're gonna blow up the bridge by shooting a can full of rocket fuel from the crash site."

"Raven's preparing the bomb now, I'm gonna go check how much longer it's gonna take."

I watched as Octavia strolled over to the ammunition tent before turning back to Finn.

"I'm guessing Bellamy is going with you?"

Finn looks surprised at my question.

"I thought he was here. He said he was heading over to the drop ship to check on you guys. He's the only one left who can take the shot."

I'd been in the drop ship all day and I didn't see him come in.

Suddenly Octavia returned, struggling to hold up her brother whose head was lolling to it's side. _No..._ Finn rushed forward to help her balance Bellamy into the drop ship.

"Clear some space!"

Octavia yelled out as a few stragglers, jumped up from an empty cot. I instructed them to put him down over here before I grabbed a cup of water and some clean rags. Bellamy had barely laid down when he began vomiting blood. Quickly I turned him onto his side as his body convulsed, expelling the contents of his stomach.

When he finally stopped vomiting, he turned back over onto his back, breathing deeply. Octavia took the clean rag from me and began wiping the blood off his face as Bellamy breathed in deeply.

"Hey big brother..."

Octavia's voice was calm but I could tell she was worried.

"I'm scared."

Bellamy spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Bellamy chuckled, choking slightly before smiling at her.

"That's what I said to you the say you were born."

"I know. You told me that like 1000 times."

He tried to laugh but began coughing. As it subsided, he looked over at Finn who was looking down at him with a scared expression on his face.

"Octavia, go with Finn to the bridge."

She immediately shook her head.

"No Bel, I'm gonna stay here with you-"

"You guys can't get infected. You'll get there... faster than... anyone... else."

The fever started to make it's appearance as Bellamy fought against falling asleep but lost. As he slumped back to the ground, Octavia looked between him and Finn, torn.

"Octavia, go. I'll take care of him."

She bite her lip but then saw the determination on my face before nodding.

"Okay. We'll be back as soon as we can!"

With that she hurriedly grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him away, both of them running out. I looked down and wiped off the excess blood on Bellamy's face. My hand lingering for longer than it should have before I turned my attention to the next sick kid who came in.

* * *

It was barely an hour later when Bellamy woke up, groggy from the fever.

"Oct-octavia?"

I went over to him, feeling his forehead. It was hot but not as hot as it had been before, when he first came in.

"She's with Finn. They're heading to the bridge."

Picking up a clean cloth I dipped it in the cool water and pressed it onto his forehead. He let out a soft groan at my action and turned his head so that he could see me better. Looking between his closed eyes, I sighed softly before running my fingertips lightly over his cheek.

"I'm an ass."

I chuckled lightly at his comment and nodded my head while still ghosting my fingertips over his smooth skin.

"Yes you are."

He shifted so that he could reach my hand and gripped it softly.

"I let you go. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

I bit my lip at his words but quickly removed my hand from his grip when he suddenly had a coughing fit. When it subsided, I gently wiped away the blood from his chin and lips as he gasped for air.

"I sh-should... have fought for us..."

Feeling my eyes prickle with the sensation of tears I bent down to run my lips over his forehead in a soft kiss.

"Shhh..." Clearing my throat, I sat up looking down at him drifting off to sleep, "Just get better."

He murmured something I couldn't catch before groaning softly and falling back to sleep. Looking down at him, the rare, serene expression on his face made my chest tighten. Forcing myself to look away, I went back to treating the kids who were in worse condition than him. The heavy weight in my chest still lingering.

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!"

Looking over I saw Murphy stepping back from Bellamy. Well more like shoved away from him. I stood there grinning for a few seconds at the fact that Bellamy was awake and fever-free until I recognized the situation I was witnessing. I hurried over to instruct Murphy to go check on the kids on the other side of the drop ship, far away from Bellamy's reach. Looking back over at Bellamy I sighed at the hateful glare he was sending to boy across from the room.

"Here."

I handed him the glass of water that Murphy had tried to give him. Reaching over to grasp his free hand I saw him give me a confused look before he realized that I was simply checking his pulse. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"How is everyone?"

"Good. Finn and Octavia aren't back yet."

Handing him a rag to wipe off the excess sweat on his face from the fever that had finally subsided, I continued, avoiding his gaze.

"Most of the kids are recovering, Clarke pulled through a few hours after you came in and helped me with the remaining kids. She's been up all night so she just went to get cleaned up. It's just be me and Murphy helping out now."

I hesitated with announcing that last part, knowing where Bellamy stood on the issue of Murphy's arrival.

"Don't tell me you trust him." He asked in disbelief.

I looked up at him slightly frowning, more at myself than at him, contemplating what words to use.

"Not trust... but I believe in second chances. I got one on the Arc... maybe he deserves to get one here on the ground."

"Eve, you were being _used_."

"Maybe we can _use _Murphy too."

Before either of us could say anything further, we heard a distant explosion. Hurrying outside there was a large ash cloud visible clearly through the forest from the direction of the bridge. I caught sight of Clarke walking to us as a crowd began to gather to see the sight firsthand.

"I am become death. Destroyer of worlds."

I looked over to see Bellamy throw her a weird look. Clarke caught it and rolled her eyes.

"It's Oppenheimer, the guy who-"

"Yeah, I know who Oppenheimer is."

I almost laughed at their interaction. It was so... _normal_. But looking up at the smoky mushroom cloud and noticing Bellamy's clenched-jawed stare, I knew that everything was anything _but _normal. Now more than ever.


End file.
